The Major's Mate
by RavenR22
Summary: Jasper and Alice broke up because they both knew they weren't mats. Jasper stayed with the Cullens for a while, but the Major is starting to take control again. Jasper leaves in fear that he'll hurt the Cullens and when he does Alice has a vision that his true mate is in Volterra the only problem: Aro already found her and gave her to Alec to be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Locked Up**

**(Onyx's POV) **

I stood by the large window looking out over the city of Volterra. Aro likes to keep me hidden. Twenty years ago Aro turned me because I could influence the elements, even as a human. He wanted me as a secret weapon in case the Volturi ever had to go to battle; so naturally I haven't been in any fights yet. I missed the outside world. I've been in this castle since I was turned and Aro forbid me from leaving.

Familiar strong arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed and allowed him to kiss me. My mind wondered back to when I first came here.

_"Happy birthday Onyx!" my best friend said while waking me up. _

_ "Five more minutes Lilly." I mumbled while throwing the blankets over my head. She huffed and pulled the blankets off me. _

_ "We didn't come all the way to Volterra Italy just so you could sleep," she said, "now get up." I groaned, but got up anyways. _

_ "So we've done shopping," Lilly said as we ate lunch at a local restaurant, "what next?" I sighed and looked around._

_ "I don't really care." Lilly rolled her eyes. _

_ "How about we go explore the city." She said after paying. We spent several hours wondering around the streets of Volterra. As the sun started to set, we decided to start to walk back to the hotel. We were walking along a large wall when Lilly stopped. _

_ "What do you think is on the other side of those walls?" she asked. _

_ "Clearly a castle." I stated referring to the large castle on the other side. I looked up at one of the windows and thought I saw someone standing there watching us. I quickly walked up to Lilly who had walked over to a gate._

_ "Come on Lilly." I said feeling that person's eyes on me. _

_ "There's a pond in there." She smiled and opened the unlocked gate then walked into the garden. _

_ "Lilly," I said running after her, "that gate is there for a reason."_

_ "It's an abandoned castle," she said, "there's no one here it's only used for tours." I looked up at the window, but it was too dark now to see anything. Lilly stopped by the pond and smiled brightly at me._

_ "No." I said knowing what she wanted, "I'm not playing with the water." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and after a minute I gave in. I put my hand towards the water and we both watched as it rose from the pond. _

_ After about thirty minutes of playing with the water I decided it was time leave. Lilly linked her arm through mine as we walked back to the hotel. I had the strangest feeling that we were being followed, but I dismissed it as nothing. _

_ "That was a fun day." Lilly said as we climbed into our beds. _

_ "Yes it was," I smiled, "thanks Lilly." She smiled and turned off the light. _

_ "Happy eighteenth birthday Onyx." She said then fell asleep. I was drifting off to sleep when I thought I heard a door open. I tried to sit up, but black mist surrounded me and I lost my senses. When my sensed came back I was in a large room being held bridal style by a boy that looked to be my age. He had brown hair and red eyes which made me gasp. _

_ "Put me down!" I said struggling in his hold. He smirked and let me go. I landed on my butt on the cold stone floor. _

_ "Ouch." I looked around the room to see a short blonde girl that looked like the boy. I also saw two men on the other side of the room. One was very tall with black hair and the other was about six foot and had short dirty blonde hair. Then there were the three men sitting in chairs that looked like thrones. The man on the left had long brown hair. The one on the right had long blonde hair and the man in the middle had long black hair. They all had red eyes. The man in the middle seat stood up smiling as he walked towards me. I quickly stood up and tried to back away, but the boy grabbed my wrists and his hold was so tight that I winced. _

_ "Hello my dear," the man said stopping in front of me, "what's your name?" I glared at him. _

_ "Ya'll think you can kidnap me and expect that I'm going to tell you my name," I looked around again, "where's Lilly?" _

_ "She's safe," the man said with amusement, "now your name." I didn't respond and he frowned. _

_ "Dear I suggest you corporate," he said, "you will not be leaving this place and if you care about your friend you'll do as I say." _

_ "Onyx." I said after a moment of hesitation and he smiled. _

_ "Well Onyx welcome to your new home." _

_ "Excuse me?" I said glaring at him. _

_ "I've been made aware of your unusual gift," he said, "I'm confident that you will make a powerful vampire."_

_ "What?" I asked afraid and he smiled. _

_ "I believe you heard me," he looked at the boy behind me, "now you know where to take her Alec. I will be up in a few minutes." Before I could say anything Alec drug me out of the room and down a few halls. We entered a large dark room after a few minutes. The windows were covered with heavy red curtains and the rest of the furniture was the same red color. The comforter on the bed was also a dark red with curtains that closed all around it. The sheets were a black silk. Alec closed the door and pulled me over to the large bed where he pushed me down._

_ "Hay," I said sitting up, "you don't have to push." My heart picked up when his eyes roamed over my body. Before he could say anything, the man from before walked in smiling. _

_ "Hello my dear," he said, "first off I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aro and this is Alec." Alec crossed his arms looking impatient. _

_ "Now," he said, "before you are turned I want to make something clear. Your friend will be safe as long as you do what I say. Also, Alec here will be turning you. When you wake up you will be his mate." _

_ "Excuse me?" I said and he smiled. _

_ "Alec observed you in the garden, he's quiet taken with you." Aro looked between me and Alec, "yes you two will make a wonderful couple." _

_ "Absolutely not," I said, "I don't even know him." _

_ "That will change over time my dear," he said, "and I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Now I'll leave you two alone." I watched as Aro left and Alec locked the door. What am I supposed to do now? I jumped when he was sitting next to me on the bed. I froze as he leaned in and inhaled deeply. _

_ "You are untouched," he said and smiled a little and I felt my face get bright red. _

_ "W-What," I stuttered and he chuckled._

_ "That will change," he said, "but I wonder if you want it to change before or after you're a vampire." Wow, this guy doesn't waste time in getting to the point. _

_ "I ummm..." what else was there to say? Before I knew it he pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me. A shiver spread through my body as he brushed his lips against mine._

_ "Well Onyx," he murmured, "what do you want?" I looked into his red eyes and made up my mind. I wasn't getting out of this. The sooner I accept this the better it will be. I pulled his lips to mine and he smiled against my lips. _

"You are in thoughts." Alec said pulling me from my memory. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"I just hate being locked up." I said. Over the years I've come to accept Alec as my mate. I'd have to admit that he makes an amazing mate. He listens to me when I need to talk and takes care of me. However, he's very demanding, controlling, and he's just cold most of the time. He's not mean to me, but he's not extremely nice either.

"I know," Alec said closing the curtains, "but you can't leave; Aro has made that clear." Before I could respond Alec was kissing me again. His hands moved up to unzip my dress as he pushed me towards the bed. I sighed and parted my lips for him as we fell onto the bed.

_Alec lifted me up and slipped me under the covers and hovered on top of me not breaking the kiss. He had already taken off my cloths and his. The only clothing was his black underwear. His hands explored my naked body as his lips moved slowly down my body. When I moved my fingers through his hair slowly he purred. He lifted his head and kissed me again while wrapping his arm around me and supporting his weight with the other. Somehow he had removed his underwear and I could feel myself panicking a little. _

_ "This will hurt for a minute," he said breaking the kiss, "but one thing you'll learn about me is that I enjoy causing pain." With that he pushed in me and I whimpered in pain making him smirk. Alec didn't give me time to get used to this new feeling. Instead he moved slowly and my whimpers turned to moans. _

Alec's lips roamed over my body as we lay under the covers. I moaned as he nibbled along my neck and he purred. Alec kissed me before speaking.

"Tomorrow I will take you out to the garden." He said and I sighed.

"Can't we go to town?" I asked.

"No," he replied sternly, "Aro doesn't want you leaving the castle grounds."

"We won't leave Volterra," I replied, "just around town."

"Onyx." He growled and I pursed my lips together. Alec sighed and kissed me again.

"Aro keeps you here because he wants you to be a secret," Alec said breaking the kiss, "I want you to be safe." Before he could respond he covered my lips with his.

**Author's Note: **

**I don't own Twilight Meyer does!  
>No Nessie in this story<strong>

**P.S: I've made a note on my page, but I'm also going to make a quick note on my stories: as of 2/29/16****  
><strong>**It has come to my attention that my links are not working. I took them all down, but I'm planning on putting them back up when I have time to find the links and post them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Mate**

**(Alec's POV)**

_~20 Years Ago~_

I was walking down a hall when noises from outside caught my attention. I walked over to the closest window and looked down to see two girls. One was looking at the garden while the other kept her distance. The girl who kept her distance looked up and her blue eyes landed on me. I watched as she quickly walked up to her friend. Her long red hair blew in the wind.

Then I stood there shocked when the red head started to bend the water from the pond. I quickly ran to Aro to show what him what I witnessed.

"And she's human." Aro said thoughtfully, "go with Demetri and get her Alec." I nodded but hesitated and he noticed.

"Is there something else Alec?"

"When you turn her," I said, "what will you do with her?"

"Keep her here," he replied, "I want her to be a secret." I nodded and he raised an eyebrow. Aro held out his hand and I placed mine in his.

"Yes Alec," he said releasing my hand, "you can have her as your mate."

_~Present Time~_

Onyx screamed out my name when she came and I growled finding my release. I collapsed on top of her and purred as she moved her fingers through my hair. When she stopped I growled a little and she giggled.

"Don't stop." I demanded and she continued to stroke my hair while I started a slow rhythm.

"Alec," Onyx said as she lay on top of me.

"What?" I asked running my fingers up and down her back with my eyes closed.

"Will I ever be able to leave?" she asked

"Probably not." I replied truthfully.

"Why can't I go to town?" I let out a frustrated growl and rolled on top of her.

"That's enough Onyx," I said sternly and she bit her lip.

"You are not allowed to leave this castle," I continued, "not only is it Aro's orders; but mine as well. You're my mate and I will keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

**(Jasper's POV) **

I sat on the couch flipping through channels. Two years ago Alice and I called it quits. We always knew we weren't mate, but tried to make it work. We're still close friend and I'm still living with the Cullens; however I've been struggling with my control on the major and have been debating on whether or not I should leave.

"Jasper," Esme said sitting by me, "are you alright?" I faked a smile and sent her a wave of calm to avoid speaking. She smiled and walked off to her room and I made my decision.

"You're leaving." Alice said walking into my room. I sighed hoping I would have been able to leave without seeing her.

"Yes." I replied zipping up my bag. Alice sat down on the bed and pouted.

"You're going to Texas." She stated.

"I guess I am." I replied and she stood up.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Edward and Bella are on vacation," I said grabbing the keys to my motorcycle, "Rosalie and Emmett are hunting; Carlisle is at work and Esme..." I didn't have to finish that sentence for Alice to understand. Alice walked with me to my bike looking upset.

"I'll miss you." She said and I felt a wave of sadness roll off her. I sighed and sent her a wave of happiness before taking off.

"Hey Major!" Peter shouted while waving from the entrance of my farm house in Texas.

"Peter." I greeted while walking up to him and Charlotte.

"Got a feeling you would be showing up soon," he smiled, "are you finally sick of living with the Cullens?"

"Kind of." I admitted and he nodded understanding.

"You're room is all ready for you Jasper." Charlotte said.

"Thank you." I replied and walked up to my room. I threw my bag on the bed and went to take a shower. The real truth to why I left the Cullens is because I've had a difficult time controlling the Major. I didn't want to put them in danger; especially after all they've done for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Major**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Watcha want to do today?" Peter asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"I don't know." I replied feeling bored. It has been five days since I left the Cullens and I do miss them; especially Emmett. My phone started to buzz; another call from Emmett.

"Are you going to answer that?" Peter asked and I shrugged.

"No," I replied, "I don't want to explain why I left."

**(Alice's POV)**

I watched with the rest of the family as Emmett continued to try and call Jasper. I knew Jasper wasn't going to pick up, but Emmett wouldn't listen.

"Why did he leave?" Esme asked while looking at me.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just know that he wanted to leave. I don't know why."

"Jasper is very complicated." Carlisle said.

"I know that the past few years he's been struggling to control the major." Rosalie said and we all looked at her.

"What does that mean?" Esme asked.

"All vampires have their calm sides along with their beasts. Jasper once explained to me that 'the major' is his beast. Unlike us though, the major is very controlled; he's just not the kind Jasper we know."

"So in other words," Emmett said hanging up his phone, "one side of Jasper is the God of War; the vampire Maria created. The other side is Jasper Hale; the vampire we created." I stood there shocked. I've been with Jasper for years and I had no idea.

"How do you know this?" I asked. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a knowing look.

"It happened four years ago when Emmett and I took Jasper out hunting," Rosalie started, "Jasper seemed off all day so we took him for a hunt thinking he was thirsty."

"While we were walking back," Emmett continued, "he still seamed distracted, so I decided to mess with him. All I did was playfully tackle him."

"Suddenly Jasper got all defensive and went all southern accent on us." Rosalie continued, "he was tense, his eyes were cold, and he looked absolutely terrifying."

"I backed off," Emmett said, "when I did he went back to normal, but seemed confused. Rose and I told him what happened and he confessed to having issues controlling the major."

"Why didn't you two tell us?" Esme asked and Rosalie sighed.

"He asked us not to tell." She said.

"He didn't want to worry the family." Emmett continued.

"I hope he's ok." Bella said and we fell into silence.

"He's with Peter and Charlotte." I finally said and Carlisle sighed.

"Perhaps that's for the best," he said, "after all they know how to deal with the major better than we do."

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat on my room couch reading. Peter and Charlotte were out for the evening to give me some peace and quiet. I was enjoying it until that familiar voice sounded.

_'Come on Jasper,'_ the Major said annoyed, _'now that we're away from those vegetarians it's time to return to our old diet.'_ I shook my head and he huffed.

_'That pixie made you soft,'_ he hissed, _'I told you it was a bad idea to fall in love; it's a weakness.'_ I clenched my teeth and heard the book tear under my hold.

"I do not love Alice anymore." I replied and he huffed.

_'I know,'_ he said, _'but in the time you did you allowed us to become weak. You even resorted to drinking from animals; disgusting.'_

"Shut up." I hissed and he chuckled.

_'I will for now,'_ he said, _'but I can feel how weak you're becoming. If you put us in danger I will not hesitate to take over.' _With that he was gone and I rubbed my forehead feeling exhausted. I quickly stood up and ran out of the house.

I arrived at Forks hospital a day later and went straight to Carlisle's office.

"Come in," I heard him say when I knocked. I opened the door only to shut it once I was inside the office.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he smiled while gesturing to the chair across from his desk.

"What's troubling you?" he asked

"I just wanted to apologize to you and thank you for letting me stay with you." I said and he became very confused.

"Apologize?" he asked, "for what?"

"I have a feeling Emmett and Rosalie told you about my problem." I said.

"Yes they did." He replied and I sighed.

"I'm fightin' a losing battle Carlisle," I admitted, "the major is wantin' to come out and has a hankering for human blood." Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"You don't need to apologize Jasper," Carlisle said, "I understand."

"That's all I came to say." I said and walked out.

"Take care of yourself." I heard him say.

"Jasper." Alice said walking up to me as I walked into the forest out of sight. I sighed and turned to look at her pouting face; the Major huffed.

"Will you stay for a couple days?" she asked, "to say goodbye?"

_'Annoying pixie.'_ The Major said.

"No Alice." I replied trying to ignore him.

"Please Jazz," she begged, "just to say goodbye."

_'How dare you let her call us that Jasper.'_ The Major hissed.

"No Alice." I said turning to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Come on Jazz please." She begged, "everyone misses you." The Major was beyond angry and I was holding on to my last bit of control over him.

_'Make her leave Jasper,'_ he growled, _'or I'll kill her.'_

"Alice just get away from me." I said through clenched teeth and a wave of hurt came off her. She was about to speak but was cut off when Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave in peace Major." He said calmly and the Major huffed.

_'Only because I respect him.'_ He said before becoming silent. I sent Carlisle a wave of gratitude before running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Found Her**

**(Onyx's POV)**

The hot water ran down my body as I stood in the shower. After an hour I got out and dressed. When I walked back into the room Alec wasn't there. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The afternoon sky was covered with heavy clouds as people in the town walked around. I leaned against the wall as I watched the people. They were so free to go where they wanted and do what they wanted. Suddenly the curtains closed blocking out the outside world. Alec appeared in front of me and cupped my face in his hands.

"You're only torturing yourself Onyx." He said looking into my eyes. I sighed and buried my face in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"I just can't help it." I said softly. He sighed and released me from his embrace. He grabbed my hands and led me towards the bed. Alec lay down in the middle and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. He cupped my face again and pulled me closer to him.

"Just forget about the outside world Onyx," he said, "focus on what is given to you in this castle." Before I could respond he brought my lips to his. I moaned as he slipped his tong into my mouth. His hand guided mine down his body and to his belt buckle.

"What is there to do in the castle?" I asked as I lay on top of Alec while he stroked my hair. He chuckled a little at my question.

"You've been here for twenty years and you don't know?" I sighed and he made me get up and get dressed.

"I will show you." Alec said taking my hand and leading me out to the hall. Alec showed me all the rooms in the castle. He showed me all the lounges that had TVs and games, the large movie room, and the main library.

"See," he said as we stopped in the library, "it's hard to get bored here."

"I guess." I muttered. Alec sighed and looked at his sister who walked into the room.

"Aro needs us." She said and he nodded.

"Read until I get back." He said then left with Jane. I sighed then looked around the library. I went to the area with recorded documents of vampire history. I randomly picked out a book recorded during the eighteen hundreds. I blankly flipped through the pages until my eyes landed on a chapter titled 'The God of War.' I slowly read through the section extremely curious.

_Major Whitlock turned during the Southern Wars by Maria. By 1870 he won over all the territories of the south and won the Southern Wars. _

I skimmed through the pages to see where he was today, but there wasn't anything.

"Onyx." I jumped and looked up to see Caius sitting by me.

"Hello sir." I said then looked back down at the book. I've always like Caius, he's been very kind to me; well kind for him. I like how he allows me to ask questions and not get mad at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded looking up from his book. I handed him my book.

"What happened to the God of War?"

"An excellent question." Caius replied.

"We don't know. We never met him so we don't know what he looks like or what his full name is. After the Southern Wars Aro sent guards after him to ask him to join the Volturi. He's legendary for how he can control newborns. Aro wanted him in the Volturi for his skills and to ensure that he wouldn't be a threat to us."

"But you could beat him right?" I asked.

"It would be a close war with many lives lost." Caius said, "he's an expert in war and training newborns. Aro wouldn't risk upsetting him."

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know," Caius shrugged, "he disappeared. Maria told us he ran off and she didn't know where to. He's dead to us now." He handed me the book and I looked back at the blank page where his picture should be.

The God of War.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice's POV)<strong>

I gasped as my vision disappeared. I found her; I found Jasper's true mate. But why is she in Volterra?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Entering Volterra**

**(Peter's POV)**

I was cuddled with Charlotte on the couch. My cell phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Peter," Alice said and I huffed, "before you hang up on me I found her."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I found Jasper's true mate." She said.

"Did you already tell him?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "I thought I'd leave that to you."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Volterra," Alice said, "I don't know why; I can only see that she's in Volterra. The rest is up to you to find out."

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

"So what are we going to do?" Charlotte asked, "The Major doesn't believe in having a mate. He will never go after her."

"Well the major isn't in control right now." I said.

"There's still the issue of the Volturi finding out who Jasper really is," She replied, "that could be bad.

"As far as their concerned; the Major is dead." I said while standing up.

"True," she said, "so will we go after her?"

"Let's tell Jasper the truth," I said standing up, "it should be up to him."

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat on my couch while watching TV. I turned it off when Peter and Charlotte stepped into the room.

"Major." Peter said walking, "Alice called me."

_'Annoying Pixie.'_ The Major huffed.

"What about?" I asked ignoring him. They exchanged a look and the Major became suspicious.

"Well," Peter said, "she said she found your true mate." The Major growled at this news.

_'We don't need a mate.'_ He hissed.

"Where is she?" I asked to the Major's annoyance.

"All Alice could see could see was that she's in Volterra." This got the Major's attention.

_'I reckon we could go check it out.'_ He said and I sighed.

"You're just looking for a fight," I replied.

_'Of course I am.'_ He said and I looked at Peter.

"I don't want them to find out about who I am." I said and Peter nodded.

"We could go there as guests," Charlotte said, "just tell them you left the Cullens and you're trying to figure things out."

"I guess we can do that." I replied and the Major smiled.

**(Onyx's POV)**

I walked down the hall trying to find the library. This was only my second day leaving Alec's room and I was beyond lost. Suddenly I ran smack into someone and fell down on my butt. I looked up to see a tall blonde man with gold eyes. Behind him was another guy and a girl.

"I'm sorry miss." He said holding out a hand to me. I was about to take his hand when a familiar growl sounded from behind me. A second later Alec appeared next to me and helped me up while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Why are you hear Cullen?" Alec hissed.

"I am no longer a Cullen Mr. Volturi," the man said, "now let me speak with Aro." I was very intrigued by this man and his companions.

I was instantly aware the blonde man was looking me over. Alec growled and moved me so he was blocking me from view.

"Go back to the room Onyx." Alec said sternly and I sighed, but didn't argue.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I watched as the girl, Onyx, walked off looking upset. Alec started to lead us to the throne room and Peter pulled me back to whisper something.

"I think that was her." Peter said lowly so Alec wouldn't hear.

"Hurry up Cullen." Alec hissed.

"Welcome." Aro smiled as we entered the throne room, "to what do we owe this visit?"

"I was hoping we could stay here for a few weeks," I said, "I left the Cullens and I'm just trying to figure some things out." Aro smiled.

"Of course." He said and I notice Marcus touch Aro's hand.

_'Did you forget that the old man can see relationships?'_ the Major said and I ignored him.

"Well," Aro said, "you're welcome to say as long as you like."

_'He wouldn't be saying that if he knew who you really are.'_ The Major huffed.

"'Thank you." I said to Aro with a smile.

"Demetri," Aro looked at the tracker, "why don't you show them to some guest rooms." Demetri nodded and walked us out.

**(Alec's POV)**

Once the Cullen was gone with his friends Aro's smile faded.

"Alec," he said making me look at him, "where's Onyx?"

"In our room." I replied.

"Good," he said, "Don't let her wonder around the Castle alone."

"Yes sir." I replied and he dismissed us. I quickly ran back to my room to find Onyx there reading. She looked up at me when I came in and locked the door.

"So who was that guy?" she asked and I huffed.

"No one." I said still annoyed at how that vegetarian looked at her. She pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Aro doesn't want you to leave without me." I said sitting by her on the bed.

"Ok." She sighed. I took her book and threw it onto the floor and picked her up and pushed her onto the bed.

"What are you doing this time?" she asked and I ripped off her dress.

"Reminding you who you belong to." I replied before kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: For Once I Agree**

**(Onyx's POV)**

"Can we go to the Garden?" I asked Alec who has been in a bad mood since the guy Jasper and his friends came here.

"No.' He replied not looking up from his book. I sighed then a light bulb went off in my head. I sat next to him on the couch and ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he let out a soft purr. Alec grabbed my hand to stop me. He closed his eyes and looked at me with dark red eyes.

"I will not change my mind Onyx." He said.

"Please." I replied giving him puppy dog eyes. He glared for a minute then let out a growl.

"Fine." He said standing up while I smiled.

I breathed in the fresh air as we entered the secluded garden. Alec kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we slowly walked around the garden path.

"Howdy." A voice came from behind us and Alec tensed. I looked behind us to see Jasper walking up to us.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Alec glared at me and that made the major happy. He wanted a good fight. That's why he was willing to come to Italy. He didn't care about our true mate; he still hates the idea of having a mate.

"What do you want?" Alec hissed.

"I was just walking around." I replied while watching him pull Onyx closer to him and I held back a growl. A few days ago Alice confirmed that Onyx was my mate. The only problem was that Aro gave her to Alec when she was turned.

_'I'll admit that she pretty.'_ The Major said to my surprise.

"Are you from Texas?" Onyx asked and Alec glared at her.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she smiled.

"So am I."

"Nice to meet a Southern Belle in Italy." I said and she giggled. Alec growled this time and the major smirked.

"I suppose I should leave now." I said and walked away.

_'Coward.' _The Major huffed.

"The Volturi believes that the God of War is dead," I replied, "I want to keep it that way." He huffed, but didn't say anything else.

_*One Month Later*_

Over the past month I've been able to see Onyx, but Alec has always been with her. He made it almost impossible to actually talk to her. However, I was still able to learn the basics about her. I learned that her favorite color was blue, she loved history, and she loves to read. Before we could go into the details, Alec would always drag her away with a growl towards me.

I walked into the library to find Onyx sitting on one of the couches reading. I looked around to see that Alec wasn't in the room. I walked up to her and sat on the chair across from her.

"Howdy." I said and she looked up. She looked around the room and I raised an eyebrow,  
>what's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.<p>

"Alec doesn't want me to talk to you." She admitted.

_'That boy is getting on my nerves.'_ The Major growled and for once I agreed. Even though he won't admit it, the Major has taken a liking to Onyx these past few weeks.

"Is Alec here?" I asked and she sighed.

"No."

"Then he'll never know." I said and she smiled a little As we talked I learned about her favorite books, movies, and TV shows. We also talked about Texas a lot. I didn't escape my notice that the Major was very intrigued by her.

"What's going on in here?!" we both looked over to see a very angry looking Alec standing by Onyx.

"N-Nothing." Onyx stuttered and he glared at me.

"It's time to go Onyx." He hissed and turned on his heel. Onyx gave me a small smiled before quickly running up next to him and grabbed his hand. The Major growled at his.

"Problem?" I asked and he huffed.

_'She's supposed to be ours,'_ he hissed, _'I don't like people touching what belongs to me.'_

"For once I agree."

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll start making them longer.

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You Cannot Fight Them**

**(Onyx's POV)**

"I told you not to talk to him." Alec hissed after we entered our room.

"I'm sorry," I said softly knowing he was very mad, "I just didn't want to be rude and I was bored."

"Then talk to someone in the guard," he hissed, "he could've found out about your gift. Aro would've been very mad if that happened." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't going to tell him."

"But you still talked to him," he growled, "after I told you not to." I was about to reply but Marcus walked into the room.

"Alec," he said seriously, "we need to speak to you."

"Yes sir." Alec muttered and followed him out while I let out a long breath and fell onto the bed.

**(Alec's POV)**

I walked into Aro's office with Marcus to find Caius there as well.

"Alec," Aro smiled, "since Jasper and his friends are out hunting we wanted to speak with you before he returns."

"Yes?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Well," Aro said, "it would appear that Onyx is Jasper's true mate." I froze in place.

"But she's mine." I hissed, "Onyx is my mate. Does the Cullen know?"

"Not to our knowledge." Marcus replied.

"Then it doesn't matter right?" I asked looking at Aro.

"It does," Marcus replied, "because if he figures it out-"

"It can result in a fight." Caius cut in sounding uninterested.

"He's just a Cullen," I said, "a weak vegetarian; I would easily beat him in a fight." Aro smiled leaning back in his seat.

"That's true," Aro smiled, "very well Alec, if he finds out and tries to take her you may kill him. Aro dismissed me and I walked back to my room.

"Is everything ok?" Onyx asked when I entered the room.

"Yes." I replied and she nodded.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked with hopeful eyes. I was about to say no, but I owed her for losing my temper earlier. I took her hand and led her towards the garden. As we walked I wrapped my arm around her waist keeping an eye out for the Cullen.

"Howdy." A voice came and I looked over to see the Cullen and his two friends. I held back a growl as they walked up to us. When they got closer I released Onyx and moved her so she was behind me.

"We're busy." I hissed glaring daggers at the damn vegetarian. He frowned a little and looked at Onyx. This time I growled and his eyes snapped to me.

"Come on kid," he said, "what's wrong with just talking?"

"What did you call me?" I hissed and felt Onyx place a hand on my arm. He didn't respond. Instead he looked at Onyx again and I lost my temper.

**(Peter's POV)**

I watched as Alec lunged for Jasper earning a shout from Onyx. Jasper and Alec quickly got to their feet and were facing each other crouch and growling. I could tell that Jasper was focused on controlling the God of War and not on Alec. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, and Demetri appeared. I watched as Demetri stepped in front of Onyx and grab her arm to keep her in place.

Why isn't Aro stopping this fight?

Alec lunged for Jasper again tackling him to the ground and I cussed under my breath. That was the breaking point and I watched as the Major took over. He threw Alec off him and the boy slammed onto ground. Alec tried to get back up, but was injured from the Major's blow and ended up his hands and knees trying to compose himself. The Major ran toward Alec, but stopped dead when Onyx appeared in front of the injured boy.

"Don't touch him." She said glaring at the Major.

"Onyx." Aro scolded and the guard prepared to attack. I ran up to the Major and placed a hand on his shoulder while I whispered in his ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"Major stop and think," I said, "yes you can defeat them, but you will lose Onyx." He growled and I knew that he didn't care at the moment.

"Major you cannot fight them," I continued, "you will be starting a war and it will be very hard to get out of here alive." I could tell he was going over his options and the outcomes. I saw Alec get up and step in front of Onyx preparing to attack again. Eventually the Major relaxed and Jasper was back.

"Act normal." I said and he sighed then looked at Aro.

"I apologize for losing my temper." He said and Aro frowned a little probably wondering what happened. Aro grabbed Alec's hand and I could tell he was unhappy, but I didn't know what it was about.

"No Mr. Hale," he smiled, "I apologize for one of my guards attacking you without cause."

"I believe we were both at fault." Jasper said calmly and I removed my hand from his should."

"We'll return to our rooms and let things cool down." Charlotte smiled and pulled me and Jasper into the castle.

**(Alec's POV)**

"What happened Alec?" Caius hissed when the Cullen left with his friends, "explain how that vegetarian brought you to your knees!" All eyes were on me and I was beyond angry about this whole thing.

"Answer him Alec," Aro said, "that should not have happened."

"I lost my concentration." I muttered looking down and heard Aro sigh. My statement wasn't true, but I didn't want to tell them that he really over powered me somehow. Aro dismissed everyone and I took Onyx back to our room. She hasn't said anything knowing that I'm very angry at the moment. There was something about Jasper that confused me. Before I attacked him for a second time, he looked like he was fighting an internal battle. When I attacked him it was like he became a completely different person.

As much as I hate to admit it. If Onyx didn't step in when she did, I would probably be missing a few limbs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We Need the God of War**

**(Peter's POV)**

"I don't understand why the Major isn't taking Onyx away from Alec." Charlotte said as we sat in the guest room after leaving Jasper in his room.

"She's been with Alec for twenty years now," I replied, "You saw in the garden. She chose to protect Alec."

"The Major just made everything worse," she said, "he may have just lost Onyx because of his stupid actions." We fell into silence for a while before Charlotte spoke up.

"Peter," Charlotte said seriously, "we can't stay here any longer. Every day we risk the Volturi finding out who Jasper really is. We got lucky in the gardens when the Major decided not to continue to fight. We can't risk the Volturi finding out about Jasper; at least not yet." I huffed.

"I suppose you're right." I muttered, "the only problem is convincing him to leave."

"What will happen when we leave though?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Jasper Hale isn't Strong enough to take his mate," I said, "despite how dangerous it is, we need the Major."

"But he doesn't believe in mate." She replied and I sighed.

"Which is why we need to convince him to come after Onyx."

"That's going to be hard."

"It will be," I admitted, "but the Major is the only one who can get Onyx. We need the God of war to come back."

**(Jasper's POV)**

"I'm not leaving." I argued when Peter and Charlotte came to me saying it would be best to leave.

"I think it's for the best Major." Peter said.

"How am I suppose to get my mate if I leave?" I hissed.

'We don't need a mate,' the Major growled, 'now listen to him. I'm done with this place since I can kill anyone here.'

"So you're willing to let Alec keep her?" I hissed at him, "you said yourself that she's supposed to be ours."

'That was your damn emotions influencing me.' He replied, 'now let's go.' I looked at Peter and Charlotte and sighed.

"Can I say goodbye to Onyx?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to just leave," he said, "after all Alec will get mad and Onyx probably isn't happy with you right now either."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: She Belongs to Alec**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Major please don't be upset." Peter said as we walked into my house in Texas.

"I'm not upset," I growled, "I'm angry that you made me leave my mate. Epically with Alec."

"She wouldn't have chosen you," he responded, "you saw it in the garden. She protected Alec because she knows him better. To Onyx, Alec is her mate and not you."

"That's why I wanted to say," I responded, "so she could get to know me better and realize that she's my mate and not Alec's."

"And Alec would've killed you before it get that far." Peter said and I crossed my arms.

"I can beat him in a fight." I argued.

"No Jasper," Peter shook his head, "the God of War can beat him; Major Whitlock. You, Jasper Hale, couldn't." The Major smirked at this. I growled and stormed off to my room.

_'He's right Jasper.'_ The Major said once we were alone,_ 'you wouldn't last a minute against Alec. If I didn't step in when I did we would be dead.'_

"You were distracting me," I hissed, "I could beat him without you distracting me." The Major huffed.

_'No I could beat him.'_ He said.

"Then why don't you help me?" I asked annoyed.

'Because you want to fight him for Onyx,' he replied, 'I already told you; I have no interest in having a mate.'

"You say that," I replied, "but I could tell that you were very intrigued by her." He huffed.

_'I will admit that she was interesting,'_ he said,_ 'but that's all. Mates are a distraction; a weakness I refuse to have.'_

"I thought you didn't like people touch what supposed to belong to you." I said.

_'I don't,'_ the Major replied,_ 'but she doesn't belong to us; she belongs to Alec.'_

**Author's Note: **

A couple more chapter for ya'll :)

Sorry it took so long to update. I originally wrote these chapter in a journal, but didn't like how it flowed so I had to work on them.

5+ Reviews gets next couple chapter.

Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Major Comes Out**

**(Peter's POV)**

"You want me to do what?" Emmet asked from the other line. I called him right after Jasper left to go hunt.

"Help us bring out the Major." I said for the second time.

"Why?" I heard someone in the background ask. Damn Cullen put me on speaker. I sighed and told them about Onyx and what happened while we were in Volterra.

"I don't think it's a good idea to start a fight with the Volturi." Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes. Like the Volturi would try and fight the Major.

"The Volturi wouldn't dare risk a fight with the God of War." I replied and there was a beat of silence.

"And after the Major comes out," Emmett finally said, "how to you plan to convince him to go after Onyx?"

"I'm still working on that," I admitted, "we just need to take this one step at a time."

"Why do you think I can bring out the Major?" Emmett asked again.

"Because you annoy him more than anyone else." I replied matter of factly.

"I don't know if that should be a compliment or not," Emmett muttered, "fine I'll help. Just don't let him kill me."

"No promises." I relied. We made up a plan saying that Emmett and Rosalie will be visiting so Jasper doesn't get suspicious.

When Emmett and Rosalie arrived Jasper was up in his room so it gave us the chance to talk.

"So how am I supposed to get the Major to come out?" Emmett asked quietly as he walked up to me and Charlotte.

"I don't really know," I admitted and he huffed.

"So why are we here then if you don't know anything?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because I'm sure Emmett will find a way." I replied and she rolled her eyes as we entered the house.

"Hay Major!" I shouted as we entered the main area in the house, "look who's visiting." Jasper appeared on the stairs and looked surprised and a little disappointed. My guess he was expecting Onyx.

Idiot...

"Rosalie, Emmett," he greeted walking down the steps, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Rosalie replied, "after all you left without saying goodbye."

"I didn't want my departure to be a big deal." Jasper replied.

"It wouldn't have killed you to say goodbye." Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Jasper asked ignoring Emmett.

"Until you kick us out." Emmett replied with a smile and I held back a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jasper's POV)<strong>

I was laying in the grass in the backyard. Emmett and Rosalie have been here for three days now. I'm enjoying their company, but the Major just wants them to leave. I let out a long breath as I closed my eyes welcoming the warmth of the sun. My mind wondered off to Onyx. I wondered what she was doing right now.

_'This is why I hate the idea of mates,'_ the Major said, _'they're nothing but a distraction.'_ I ignored him which annoyed him.

"Hay Jasper!" Emmett shouted and I internally groaned.

"What?" I asked calmly just wanting some peace and quiet.

"You want to wrestle?"

"No." I replied and looked over just in time to see him lung for me.

_'Annoying.'_ The Major hissed and I lost my control on him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

Rosalie, Charlotte, and I were watching TV in the living room when Emmett left to find Jasper. A few minutes later we heard a loud growl and ran out to see what was going on. When we reached the backyard I had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance. Emmett was finally able to get the Major to come out.

"Jasper let him go!" Rosalie yelled and rushed over to assist her mate who was being held on the ground by the Major.

"Major let him up he was just messin' around." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated for a minute then let Emmett get up. He really was the God of War again. His stance was back to calm, yet ready for an attack. His eyes were cold with a hint of kindness in them, but not much; his eyes also held authority in them with no patience. The Major glared at Emmett and Rosalie as she helped her mate stand up.

"I want them out." The Major said and disappeared into the woods.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked as she glared at the spot the Major ran off to.

"Now," I replied, "you let Charlotte and I take things from here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Sorry for the late update been busy.

I'm very busy now and I will not be able to update as much as I used to, but I will update when I get the free time. :)

Review for next Chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Important Author's Note: I've changed this story to rated M.**

**Chapter 12: Rumors**

**(Third Person POV)**

The Major walked along the night streets of Huston Texas. He is finally free to do things his way. Jasper Cullen is gone for the moment and the Major intended to take advantage of that. He walked down an alley towards a club. His throat burned wanting the blood that has been kept from him for several years now. Right before he could enter the club though a voice from behind him stopped him.

"Where you off to Major?" Peter asked while walking up to Jasper.

"Just wantin' something to eat." Jasper replied turning to look at Peter who nodded.

"Well that's not the place to go," Peter replied, "if you're going to go back to drinking from humans then at least take the lives of the non innocent." Jasper huffed at this.

"Since when do I care about whom I kill Peter." It wasn't a question but Peter responded anyways.

"Never," he replied, "but-" he was cut off by a pissed off Jasper.

"But what Peter?" he growled and Peter knew that the major was losing his patience.

"Nothin'" he shrugged and watched the major walk off. Peter let out a breath though when Jasper followed a man who had been disturbing women in the distance. After a few minutes Peter walked after Jasper and found him leaving an alley; his eyes were back to a bright red color.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

"So what are you going to do now Major?" I asked walking next to him along the deserted street. Jasper shrugged and looked off into the distance with a thoughtful expression.

"No war going on now I guess I have nothin' to do." We fell into silence while I thought of a way to bring up Onyx without losing my head.

"Well I can think of something." I said hesitantly and he stopped.

"If it's about that girl then no." he growled and I shrugged. I watched him continue to walk down the street and then a light bulb went off in my head.

"It just surprises me Major," I said and he stopped but didn't turn to look at me.

"What?" he asked and I held back my smile.

"That you, Major Jasper Whitlock, would let another man have what belongs to you." With that I turned on my heel and ran off to the farm, but not before seeing him clench his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>(Onyx's POV)<strong>

It's been a month since Jasper and his friends left the castle. Since then Alec has been busy with missions and getting scolded by Caius for 'losing to a Cullen.' Aro was also mad at me for stepping in and risking them finding out about my gift. I wasn't ever going to use my gift, but he wasn't in the listening mood. Since then I've had to stay in the room I share with Alec. Aro forbid me from leaving without Alec again.

I sighed and walked over to the windows which were, like always, covered by the heavy curtails. However, when I pushed the curtains aside I was still met with black. It was the middle of the day so I didn't understand what was going on until I took a closer look. The windows had been covered up with pure black glass preventing me from seeing outside. I placed my hand on the glass and tried to remove it; however, Alec's hand stopped me.

"That's there for a reason Onyx." He said in his cold tone while I turned to look at him.

"Why?" I asked feeling like a prisoner and he shrugged.

"Caius and Aro's orders." He replied and I hung my head.

"But-" I started to speak and his glare made me stop. I bit my lip and looked at the ground feeling defeated. We stood in silence for a while before Alec sighed and spoke.

"Let's take a shower." He said while pulling me towards the bathroom. I pulled my arm out of his hand though and he stopped to look at me.

"I'd rather be alone." I muttered and a tense silence filled the room.

"Fine." He growled and left the room. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I didn't know how long I was in there for, but eventually I decided to get out. I wrapped my hair in a towel and dressed into some pajamas before walking out.

Alec was back and was sitting on the couch reading. He was wearing his black pants and his long sleeved red shirt was unbuttoned. I sighed and sat at the other end of the couch while removing the towel from my head.

"Better?" Alec muttered and I looked at him while drying my hair. Instead of responding I sighed and looked at the fire place where the fire lit and warmed up the room. After a few minutes I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Alec pulled me down to where my head was resting on his lap; the towel I was holding fell to the ground at his sudden movement.

I looked up at Alec who was still reading his book while he stroked my damp hair with his free hand. I sighed and laid there for a while watching the fire as he slowly moved his fingers through my hair. After another few minutes I moved to where I was sitting in Alec's lap and snuggled up to him like a child. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me.

"You can be such a child Onyx." He muttered then kissed my forehead. We stayed like this for the rest of the night. The majority of the time we would sit in silence while he read, we exchanged a few words throughout the night; but nothing more.

* * *

><p>"I've been wonder something Alec," I said a few days later as we lay in bed.<p>

"What?" he asked a hint of annoyance and I knew why. He really hates talking after sex; and he calls me a child.

"Well I guess I was wondering why Jasper and his friends decided to come here out of nowhere." Alec's hand froze and I notice him tense up. I let out a small yelp when he flipped us over so quickly and hovered over me.

_'I think I made him mad.'_ I thought as he glared down at me.

"I don't want you to think about him Onyx," he growled, "don't ever talk about him again." Wow I really hit a nerve there. He really doesn't like Jasper. I was about to respond but he silenced me with a kiss that was full of frustration. I whimpered against his lips when his nails dug into my waist. I felt his lips curve into a smile and he pulled away and smirked down at me.

"Does that hurt?" He asked while digging his nails in deeper.

"Yes Alec." I whimpered while moving my hands to his. I tried to pry his hands away from my waist but it was no use. Looks like my comment brought out the witch twin and I instantly regretted opening my mouth earlier.

"Good," he purred darkly as he pushed my legs apart, "this is punishment for thinking about another guy."

I winced as Alec rolled off me. Alec is the only person on this earth that can make vampires feel constant pain during sex. I slowly sat up and looked down at my waist where there were many cracks in my skin from where he dug in his finger nails.

"Ouch Alec," I muttered knowing this would take a couple days to heal. Alec huffed as he closed his eyes and rested his arms behind his head.

"It's been a while since I've caused you that much pain," he said a dark smirk appearing; "I forgot how much I enjoyed it." I glared down at him then whimpered again as my injuries burned. Alec opened his eyes and looked up at me with dark red eyes.

"I love that sound." He said then reached out and pulled me down to him. I squirmed in pain as he pressed down on my injuries.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out wanting him to stop, "I'm sorry I was thinking about the Cullen I won't do it again."

"Good girl." He said and rolled on top of me again. He then moved his lips to my waist and I felt his tong move along the marks on my waist. When he moved up I looked down to see that the cracks in my skin were gone. However there was still a burning sensation from Alec's venom. He then rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him. Within seconds I didn't feel pain anymore and I knew he was using his gift. I was about to thank him, but a knock came at the door.

"Alec," Demetri's voice came, "Aro is asking everyone to come to the throne room in an hour."

"Fine." Alec said and we heard Demetri walk off. Alec let out a long sigh and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't think you're off the hook because we have to leave Onyx," he said, "I'm still angry."

"I know." I muttered then quickly changed the topic, "do you know why we have to go down?" It worked; Alec shrugged as he rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

"Probably a trial," he said, "or just vampires causing problems."

"Will you have to leave again?" I asked. Despite how many people are in the Volturi castle, I don't have any friends because people are afraid of upsetting Alec's mate. So really Alec is my only friend.

"I don't know Onyx." He replied and I bit my lip. After forty five minutes we got up and dressed.

"Where's my shirt?" Alec asked while walking into the closet.

"Um which shirt?" I asked as I slipped my dress on, "you have a lot of them." He didn't respond, but he did come out dressed in his brown outfit that he wears when he goes to the throne room. I stood there awkwardly as he examined my face while buttoning his sleeves.

"W-what?" I stuttered while looking down at my dress. I looked back up at him and he shrugged.

"How long have you had that dress?" he randomly asked.

"Um," I responded thinking, "I got all my dresses twenty years ago; well you got them for me."

"Hmm." Was all he said as he straightened out his collar and did up his red tie while he looked at me.

"Why?" I asked handing him his brown coat.

"No reason." He said then continued, "when did you last feed?" I looked down and he sighed.

"I'll bring you a glass of blood when we are done in the throne room." I gave him a small smile and he grabbed my hand then led me to the throne room.

"Welcome Onyx, Alec," Aro greeted us as we walked into the throne room. I gave a small smile as Alec pulled me over to where he and Jane stood. I could feel the rest of the guard staring at me and I knew why. It was very rare for me to be in the throne room and I was wondering why I was asked to come.

"Now that everyone is present my brothers and I have to make everyone here aware of a rumor going around the world; Caius." Aro looked to Caius who stood up.

"We've recently had a visitor who's heard rumors that the God of War has returned." I felt the tension in the room rise.

"As of right now they are simply rumors," Aro said, "however I'm sending Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix to go and investigate." I bit my lip and looked at Alec through my lashes. His face was emotionless, like always, but his eyes held curiosity.

"You four will leave tonight." Caius said then dismissed everyone, but Alec held me in place as everyone else left. I must have missed some sigh Aro gave Alec to stay behind because as soon as the room was empty Alec spoke.

"Yes master?" Alec asked letting me go and stepping forward.

"Alec I'm putting you in charge of this mission," Aro said, "the others are already aware. I just want you to investigate these rumors and find out if they are true or not." Caius spoke up then.

"Your first task is to find Maria. She created the Major so she will be the best source of information. We do not want you to go looking for him. Your mission is to just find out if these rumors are true or not."

"And if they are," Alec said, "what then?" Caius stood up and glanced at Aro.

"The faster we eliminate a threat to us the better." Aro said, "but we will cross that road when we get there." Alec nodded then motioned for me. I quickly walked up to him and Aro smiled down at me.

"Dear Onyx while Alec is gone would you be able to do a small task for me?" I felt Alec tense and I looked at Aro with curiosity.

"What is it sir?" I asked and he smiled.

"The library," he replied, "Marcus would like some help going through our books and doing an inventor of what we have. I got you a laptop to use for this project." I smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you." I beamed happy that I could spend time in the library again. Aro smiled and Alec pulled me out.

* * *

><p>"How long will you be gone?" I asked Alec as he stepped out of the bathroom from taking a shower.<p>

"I don't know." He replied and I sighed. I looked back down at my book as he dressed into his uniform.

"Where are my gloves Onyx?" he asked and I looked up from my book. I froze seeing him in his uniform and he smirked.

"See something you like?" he teased knowing how much I liked seeing him in his uniform.

"Um," I said, "your gloves are in the third drawer on your side of the closet."

"I looked there." He muttered walking back into the closet. I sighed and followed him. I opened the third drawer on his side and sure enough his black leather gloves were there.

"Here" I said while handing them to him. He muttered under his breath while I fixed his collar and put his cloak on.

"I can do it myself." He grumbled but made no attempt to stop me.

"Uh-huh." I replied and he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close.

"I'm still mad at you Onyx," he said, "don't think you were able to change the topic on me just because I have to leave."

"What topic?" I asked trying to play stupid.

"You're pushing your luck." He replied while glaring at me and I gave him my puppy dog eyes. We walked out of the closet and Alec handed me a glass of blood like he promised.

"Work hard on the library Onyx," he said, "and do as you're told."

"I will." I replied and he left leaving me alone. I sighed and looked back at my book, but I couldn't focus on reading. I was too busy thinking about the God of War. I couldn't tell if I was excited about these rumors or scared.

Major Whitlock could free me from the Volturi, but at the same time he could be worse than them. At least Alec protects me and takes care of me. At the same time though when he pulls stunts like he did today; all I want to do is leave no matter the cost. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"My life is so complicated." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:)<strong>

I wrote this chapter to show Alec's and Onyx's relationship. Hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You're So Cute**

**(Onyx's POV)**

Alec has been gone for three days now and I've spent all my time in the library. Marcus brought me another pile of books to log onto the computer.

"Science books." He muttered and I smiled at him. I flipped through the pages to check the books condition. I'm currently in heaven working in the library. I love books so much and since I'm stuck in this castle they've become my only escape.

"Sir," I said gaining his attention, "if the Major really is alive will he be killed?" Marcus thought for a moment before answering.

"Depends," he replied.

"On what?"

"On whether or not he is our alley or enemy." He said, "We never had contact with the Major and we never had problems with him. If he really is still we will try to keep a truce with him. Having him on our side, or at least not having tension between us, will make our lives a lot easier."

"So Aro wouldn't risk upsetting him." I stated and Marcus nodded.

"He is too dangerous to upset," he replied, "so being on his good side is the best course of action; however, if there is no possibility of that Aro will have him killed."

"Oh." I muttered and returned to work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

"Alice," I said in surprise as Alice Cullen ran into the house while Charlotte and I were watching TV, "what are you doing here?" The Major heard me and came downstairs. The second he saw Alice he crossed his arms and glared.

"Rumors have reached the Volturi that the God of War has returned," Alice said in a panic, "Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri are on their way here to question you three."

"So what?" Jasper asked and Alice turned to him.

"So you need to act like Jasper Cullen Major," she replied unfazed by his cold stare, "they cannot know who you are. If they find out you will never get close to Onyx again."

"I don't care." He replied but I notice him stiffen a little.

"Sure," Alice said, "listen Major I've seen you and Alec fighting. Alec wins in every vision I've had because Onyx chooses him. If you want her you need to get close to her, give her a reason to choose you; because right now she will choose Alec." I heard a low growl from the Major and Alice snapped her head to the door.

"Please Major," she whispered, "hide who you really are." There was a beat of silence for a while and I thought the Major was going to refuse because he still didn't accept the idea of having a mate.

"Fine." He muttered and went back upstairs and Alice sighed.

"They will be here in a few minutes," Alice said, "I should go." With that she turned on her heel and ran out.

"They've probably talked to Maria," I said and Jasper appeared again, "that's probably why they are here."

"Maria doesn't know anything about my human life," the Major replied, "she wouldn't know that this is my property." I was about to reply but there was a knock on the door. I gave Jasper a warning look. He simply shrugged and sat down on the couch while turning on the TV.

"Can we help you?" I asked the four vampires when I opened the door.

"We just have some questions," Jane replied and I allowed them to come in.

"Any reason why Alice Cullen was here?" Demetri asked as we walked into the house.

"She was visiting me." Jasper replied while walking into the room and Alec gave him a very deadly look.

"Why ya'll here?" the Major continued and I gave him another warning look.

"We just have some questions for Peter and Charlotte," Alec replied with a growl then turned to me, "you two were under Major Whitlock's command during the Southern Wars. Maria also told us that you two were close to him. Do you know where he is now?" I looked at Jasper for a quick second and he simply leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"Sorry," I replied, "we lost contact with him." Alec studied me for a minute before backing down.

"Is he still alive?" Jane asked. I was about to lie, but the Major gave me a look that made me change my mind.

"Yes." I simply replied and notice her freeze for a second before returning to glaring at me.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where ever he wants to be." I said and she narrowed her eyes. She was about to speak again, but Alec stepped in.

"We were told that you two know him better than anyone else," he said, "tell us; is he our enemy?"

"He is not," I said and they looked a little relieved. As they turned to leave I continued, "For now he is not."

"For now?" Alec asked and I shrugged.

"I just suggest that you don't do anything to upset him." Alec glared for a second before speaking.

"Thank you for your corporation," he said, "we were also told to inform members of the Cullen family that the Volturi is holding a ball and you three are invited." His eyes landed on Jasper and they were filled with hate.

"Thank you." I replied and he walked off.

"Say hi to Onyx for me boy." The Major said making Alec lose his composer. Alec growled at the Major who smirked at him, but Demetri and Jane stopped Alec from doing anything. After they left I turned to the Major.

"We should go to the ball," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"It will give you a chance to see Onyx again," I said, "you can start to 'win her over,' as Alice put it."

"You want me to fight that boy for some girl?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well yes." I replied, "I mean she is yours or are you going to let that 'boy' have what belongs to you." He glared at me then smirked.

"Well if you put it that way I suppose this could be fun." With that he walked out and I turned to Charlotte.

"He will fall for her," she smiled, "we just need to guide him and help him see that love isn't a weakness."

"That's going to be hard." I muttered.

"But not impossible." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Onyx's POV)<strong>

I sat on the couch in my room reading. Alec and the others had returned, but Alec has been talking to Aro since he got back. Another couple hours passed and I decided to take a shower to distract myself from my curiosity.

"Are you finished in the library?" Alec asked walking into the bathroom while I stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Yes," I smiled, "it was fun." I admired him out of the corner of my eye as I dried my hair. I would never admit it out loud, but he is so hot in his Volturi uniform. Of course men in uniform have always been a major turn on for me. I jumped, startled, when Alec appeared behind me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Did you hear me?" he asked in a teasing voice, "or was there something you were thinking about?"

"Um no." I replied and he smirked. I shivered when he ran a leather glove covered hand up my bare arm.

"Admit it Onyx," he whispered while nipping my ear, "I turn you on wearing this uniform." I was too embarrassed to respond so I turned around and kissed him. I felt his lips curve into a smirk.

"Come on Onyx," Alec teased, "admit it."

"It's not bad." I replied with a shrug and he raised an eyebrow. Alec large cloak hung on him and I smiled. I reached up my hands and pulled his hood up.

"You look like Dracula with that cloak on." I teased and he huffed, "but the cloak is my favorite part of the uniform." I continued and he smirked. He grabbed the sides of his cloak and wrapped his arms around me engulfing me in his cloak as he pulled me close.

"Were you lonely while I was gone?" he asked his face moving closer to mine. Instead of answering I took his hood off and wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him. He smirked against my lips and pushed me down to the floor.

"Alec," I gasped, "we should move to the bed."

"I'm happy here." He replied as he removed his cloths.

* * *

><p>"I brought you something," Alec said as we lay on the bathroom floor.<p>

"What is it?" I asked and he sat up and pulled me with him.

"Let's get dressed first then I'll show you." He replied and disappeared only to return clothed in black pants and a black shirt.

"Here," Alec said as I walked into the bedroom after dressing. He placed several bags on the bed and sat down on the couch.

"New dresses," he said, "try them on and show me."

"Thank you!" I beamed tacking him with a hug. He was clearly surprised, but quickly composed himself.

"You don't need to thank me," he muttered, "your cloths were getting old." For the next hour I tried on the cloths he got me. He would never admit it out loud, but Alec is very good when it comes to shopping for me. The cloths he got me show me how well he knows me and how much he actually cares. It was times like this that made me truly happy.

"So did you find out anything on your mission?" I asked after dressing into my new pajamas Alec got me.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." He replied while sitting on the couch next to me, "now let me read." I bit my lip as he opened a book. After sighing I stood up and walked into the closet to put away my new cloths. When I was done I walked out but not before Alec's cloak caught my eye. Being the child I was, I grabbed his cloak and walked out to the bedroom. I put his cloak on and moved to sit on his lap. Alec raised an eyebrow at me as I wrapped his cloak around me and snuggled up to him.

**(Pajamas: On Profile Page) **

"Comfortable?" he asked while wrapping an arm around me.

"Uh-Huh." I replied and he chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're like this." He muttered so lowly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked up at him in question, but he kept his eyes on his book. I spent the rest of the night wondering if I heard him right and why he would say that in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Review Please.

Onyx and the Major see each other in the next Chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I'll play along**

**(Onyx's POV)**

"Do I have to go?" I asked Alec when he told me about the ball that was taking place tonight.

"Yes." He replied not looking up from his book, "you always have to go." I pouted and flopped down onto the couch.

"But I hate going to these dances." I complained.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it for a few hours," he replied, "and you need to be on your best behavior; Aro's orders." I muttered under my breath while I buried my face in his lap.

"I hate this." I muttered as he stroked my hair absently.

"If you're good then I'll reward you." He replied and I looked up at him.

"Define good." Alec took his eyes off his book and looked down at me.

"Don't cause problem, be nice and welcoming, and do as you're told." He said while I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try."

I drug my feet around the room when Alec said it was time to get ready for the ball. He was already dressed in his usual brown outfit with a dark red shirt and black tie on under his coat. Alec got me a long black dress with see through sleeves and I had to admit that I really love it.

"Hurry up Onyx," Alec said in annoyance, "I cannot be late." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom and reluctantly let him do up my hair.

"Come on." He said once he was finished with my hair. I gave him my hand and let him lead me to the throne room. Alec pulled me close to him as we entered the room. He did this so 'all the male guests would know not to bother me.' At least that's what he said to me the last time there was a ball.

**(Dress: On Profile Page)**

**(Hair: **On Profile Page**)**

When I looked around the crowded room, my eyes landed on Jasper who was standing with Peter and Charlotte. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed different from when he was last here. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something in the way he was standing and his facial expression that made him look like a different person. I looked away quickly when his eyes locked with mine and it didn't escape my notice that his eyes were red. Alec pulled me across the room making sure to avoid Jasper.

"Don't make me mad Onyx." Alec whispered in my ear as he pulled me in for a dance. I gave him my big puppy dog eyes.

"I was just looking around." I replied and he huffed.

"Just stay away from him." Alec said with a glare towards Jasper. My gaze followed his and I noticed that Jasper was glaring back. There was something about the look in his eyes that made me shiver in fear.

"Is that really Jasper?" I absently asked and Alec snapped his head to me.

"I told you not to think about him." He hissed and I sighed.

"I know you did," I replied, "and I'm not. I'm just pointing out that he seems different from when he was last here you know?"

"How?" Alec asked while tilting his head clearly curious about my words.

"Well," I replied thinking, "he just seems like a different person. Just everything about him right now doesn't scream Jasper Cullen. It's like he's a different person." Alec was clearly processing my words so I quickly continued.

"Plus his eyes are red not gold; and did you notice that he's nowhere near the Cullens?" I asked, "it's like they're avoiding him or he's avoiding them." Alec's eyes slowly moved to Jasper then to the Cullens. When he didn't respond I shrugged and decided to get on his good side.

"Never mind," I said while wrapping my arms around his neck, "let's just forget I brought it up." With that I placed a kiss on his lips then rested my head on his shoulder. Alec huffed, but didn't say anything else. After a couple hours Alec switched places with Demetri on guarding Aro. He walked me over to where Aro was and handed me a glass of blood as he stood by listening to Aro talk to covens.

"Howdy." A voice came and I looked over to see Jasper walking over with Peter and Charlotte.

"Hello again Jasper," Aro smiled, "I see you've returned to a normal diet." Alec wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I sighed and looked at a wall while sipping on my glass of blood.

"I wanted to apologize for causing you problems." I heard Jasper say but something in his tone made me believe that he really didn't care.

"No trouble at all," Aro replied, "Alec attacked you without cause. He should be apologizing to you." Despite this comment, Alec made no attempt to say anything.

"Perhaps a dance to show that there's no hard feeling?" I heard Peter say and I looked over at them. Both Alec and Jasper were glaring at Peter who shrugged and walked off with his mate.

"Would you mind Jasper?" I heard Aro say, "I do need to speak to Alec in private and Onyx doesn't like to be alone."

_'Hay don't I get a say in this?!'_ I thought looking up at Alec through my lasher. His face held no emotion, but I could tell he was beyond mad.

"Onyx," Aro's voice brought me back to reality, "go on now." He gave me a push towards Jasper then walked out of the room with a pissed off Alec on his heels.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked in a bored tone while grabbing my hand. As we danced on the floor I kept my eyes on the ground not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes I looked up through my lashes to see Jasper staring off in the distance looking very bored. This man was defiantly not the Jasper I met a few months ago.

"Um," I said not able to take the silence any longer and his eyes snapped to mine. The look in his eyes made me forget what I was going to say and I just stared blankly.

"Yes?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh um...how have you been?" I quickly asked.

"Fine." He muttered and looked away. I studied his face and he looked back at me again.

"What?" He asked.

"You're just different from when I last saw you." I admitted.

"Well I am." He replied and the conversation ended. As the dance drug on I became more uncomfortable. To avoid looking at him, my eyes wondered around the room and I noticed Peter, Charlotte, and a Cullen girl glaring at Jasper; annoyance was written all over their faces.

_'Alec where are you?_' I thought and right on cue Alec appeared and wrapped his arm around my waist while pulling me away from Jasper.

"We'll be going now." Alec said in a clam, friendly tone; but his eyes held nothing but hate. Jasper shrugged and walked off while I coward close to Alec who pulled me out of the room and to our bedroom.

"What's wrong Onyx?" Alec asked probably noticing my unusual behavior.

"He just really scared me." I admitted. Just thinking about how cold his eyes were made me shiver. Alec was silent for a minute and when I looked at him I could see relief in his eyes.

"What?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied and pushed me onto the bed, "I'm sorry that you were put in that situation; it won't happen again."

**(Alec's POV)**

I followed Aro out of the throne room and to his office. I was beyond pissed at him for leaving Onyx with Jasper. When we entered his office I sat down across from his at his desk.

"Did you want something sir?" I asked not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"I've received word that Maria will be coming to visit sometime in the next couple months," he said, "I've made a deal with her and she is planning on taking it. She just hasn't told us when she's going to show up."

"What kind of deal?" I asked in curiosity.

"We will spare her life and in return she is going to help us find the Major."

"But when I talked to her she didn't know where he was." I responded and Aro smiled.

"But she does know what he looks like," he said, "I will be able to see from her memories what he looks like."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" I asked, "they know what he looks like." Aro sighed and nodded.

"But they are hiding that image from me," he replied, "I've already tried to read their thoughts, but they are blocking out that part." I thought for a minute then something came to mind and I wanted to make Aro aware of it.

"Master," I said, "Onyx has pointed something out to me that I think you should be aware of." Aro held out his hand and I placed mine in his.

"Interesting," Aro muttered, "I want to keep an eye on this so I'm going to invite Jasper and his friends to stay with us for a while." I bit back a growl and he looked at me again.

"Also Onyx will be involved in this just don't leave her side."

"Why does she need to be involved?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Because she was the one who noticed this," he responded, "so she will notice other changes as well. Don't worry though Alec, we will not allow her to get close to him. She will only be present to observe." I relented and left when he dismissed me. When I walked back into the throne room, Onyx was still dancing with Jasper. However, she looked very uncomfortable and I quickly walked over to her. I pulled her away from Jasper and took her back to our room. She was usually quiet and I finally asked what was wrong.

"He just really scared me." She replied and I relaxed. Since Jasper scared her there was no way she would want to be around him for very long. This made me very happy and I forgot about my annoyance towards Aro as I pushed her onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

Aro invited us to stay at the castle for a while and we agreed to the Major's great annoyance. The three of us were sitting in the Major's room when Alice Cullen burst in and slammed the door.

"You're an idiot you know that Major?!" she hissed making sure to keep her voice low enough so only we could hear. Jasper, who had been staring out the widow, turned and glared at Alice.

"Watch it pixie." He hissed back and she huffed while crossing her arms.

"You're supposed to be winning Onyx over not scaring her off." She continued, "the poor girl looked like a deer caught in headlights."

"She's got a point." I muttered and he turned to glare at me.

"I've made it clear that I don't want a mate," he replied, "if Alec wants her he can have her." There was silence for a minute before Alice spoke up.

"Well if that's how you see it," Alice sighed then smiled, "fine do as you wish. I personally think it's pathetic that you would let him have what is yours." With that she turned on her heel and walked out while the Major huffed.

"I don't give a damn about her or Alec." He muttered and Charlotte turned to him.

"Well if you don't want her as your mate," she said, "then think of this as a game or a war."

"War?" the Major asked while tilting his head and she nodded.

"Yes a war to see who can get the girl." She replied and he thought.

"Fightin' over a girl is even more pathetic." He replied and she smiled.

"If you say so," she replied, "but just imagine how pissed off Alec would be if you won. I'm sure you will have one hell of a fight with him." Jasper smirked at this and I knew she had him.

"Well now that does sound fun," he said, "fine I'll play along."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: It's a challenge**

**(Onyx's POV) **

** (Dress: **On Profile Page**)**

**(Bracelet: **On Profile Page**)**

** (Necklace: **On Profile Page**)**

**(Makeup: **On Profile Page**) **

**(Makeup: **On Profile Page**) **

"Do I really have to do this Alec?" I asked as we walked out to the garden, "he really scares me."

"You don't have to talk to him," Alec responded, "and believe me I'm not happy about this either." He muttered the last part and I sighed.

"I see you like your new cloths." Alec pointed out while looking me over and I smiled.

"Love them," I replied, "thank you." He shrugged and we continued to walk along the garden in silence.

"Walking your mate around the garden and you can't even give her a flower," a voice came and I turned to see Jasper walking towards us, "is he really taking care of you Onyx?"

"Watch it Texan." Alec hissed and Jasper smirked.

"I however," Jasper continued ignoring Alec, "believe that a woman as beautiful as Onyx should receive a flower every day." With that he handed me a single blue rose. I smiled shyly as I accepted the rose.

"Um thank you." I replied wondering where the change in his attitude came from.

"Hi ya'll." Peter smiled walking up to us with Charlotte, "may we join you? We don't know our way around the garden."

"That's fine." Alec said with no emotion clearly trying to hide his anger as he obeyed Aro's orders. With that he grabbed my hand and we led them trough the large garden.

**(Peter's POV)**

"Tell me Onyx," Jasper said matching pace with Onyx and Alec, "do you know much about flowers?" Alec glared at Jasper as Onyx replied.

"I do," she smiled shyly, "I've read many books on Flowers."

"Would you mind sharing with me?" Jasper asked, "perhaps you can enlighten me."

"Oh well I would, but Alec doesn't like to listen to that kind of stuff." She frowned and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"No it's fine," Alec said flatly, "I'm curious about how much MY mate knows." He glared at Jasper as he spoke and Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok." Onyx smiled oblivious to the tension between the two vampires. As we walked around the garden Onyx talked about the different flowers and their meanings.

"And the Iris flower dates back to Ancient Greece." Onyx said while pointing to an Iris.

"Of course someone like you wouldn't know about Ancient Greece," Alec said to Jasper who smirked.

"Yes I forgot that you are an old man," Jasper replied and turned to Onyx, "tell me Onyx how is his memory with his old age?" Alec growled lowly and Onyx looked up from the flowers.

"I'm sorry did you say something Jasper?" she asked with innocent eyes completely unaware of the tension. The poor girl; standing between those two vampires unaware of the sparks flying between Alec and Jasper.

"Nothin' at all darlin'." Jasper replied with a smile and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Onyx asked looking between the two.

"Why would something be wrong?" Jasper asked, "Alec is being a perfect Volturi guard." Alec crossed his arms clearly trying to keep his temper under control.

"Oh yes Alec is very skilled." Onyx said oblivious to Jasper's teasing tone. Alec smirked at that.

"Skills come with age," he said, "don't worry Texan you'll get to my level after a couple thousand years." Jasper glared at him as Alec turned to Onyx.

"You were telling us about flowers." Alec said in an innocent tone and Onyx was easily distracted.

"Oh ya." She smiled and continued to walk and talk about flowers.

"I know this flower," Jasper said walking to stand next to Onyx and Alec quickly followed to her other side, "it's a Lisianthus a native flower to Texas."

"It is," Onyx smiled, "It's nice having a little piece of home here."

"Indeed." Jasper said, "this flower symbolized outgoing nature. A perfect flower for you; don't you agree Alec?" Alec glared down Jasper at this teasing as Onyx continued to look at the flower.

"It is a beautiful flower." Onyx smiled looking up at them, "but I'm very fond of Orchards."

Alec smirked at Jasper as he wrapped an arm around Onyx. "Orchards represents love, beauty, and Strength," Alec said, "it is why I always bring my Onyx Orchards once a week." Onyx smiled shyly and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Only once a week?" Jasper asked, "are you on some kind of budget?"

"Orchards live for weeks," Alec responded then smirked, "and I am not poor like some Cullens."

"Ah yes," Jasper said, "your masters spoil you like a child." Alec was about to respond, but Onyx cut in.

"He isn't spoiled," she defended, "Alec earns what he gets because of what he does for the Volturi. He actually very busy and doesn't really have time to think about himself." Jasper pressed his lips at her scolding and Alec grabbed her hand.

"See how well she knows me." Alec said then deliberately gave Onyx a deep kiss on the lips. The Major glared at Alec as he kissed Onyx and I had to put a restraining hand on him.

"Shall we continue?" Alec asked pulling away and we continued to walk along the path. There was complete silence between us, but the silence was full of tension between Alec and Jasper.

"So tell me Onyx," Jasper spoke up and Onyx looked at him, "Alec must be very busy seeing as he's one of the top guards. You must be very lonely not having him around all the time."

"Oh um." Was all Onyx could say and Alec glared at Jasper.

"That's too bad," Jasper shrugged, "I would never leave my mate alone like that." I rolled my eyes.

_'He can't say that when he hates the idea of mates.' _I thought and I could tell Charlotte was thinking the same thing.

"And yet here you are," Alec replied in Onyx's place and Jasper gave him a confused look as Alec turned to Onyx. "He has a mate back in Forks," he explained to Onyx, "Alice Cullen. Jasper over here left her alone in a home full of vampires who have mates. The poor girl." Alec put on a total innocent act as Onyx looked towards Jasper.

"Why would you do that Jasper?" she asked and for once the Major was at a loss for words.

"Oh it was a mutual break up." A chirpy voice came and Alice Cullen appeared a second later; "don't worry Onyx I'm not lonely we haven't been mates for years now. Just two friends living together."

"Um." Onyx said looking confused as Alec glared at Alice.

"Oh I'm sorry," Alice smiled, "I'm Alice Cullen and I'm assuming you're Onyx."

"Hi." Onyx smiled a little.

"Jasper talks about you all the time." Alice lied with a smile and this time Alec and Jasper glared at her instead of at each other.

"R-Really" Onyx stuttered while looking down.

"Well I have to go," Alice smiled, "bye Onyx, bye Jazz." She waved at us then took off. I could tell the major was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well we have to go too," Alec said, "it's training time for the guards."

"Oh?" Jasper said, "I thought you were an experienced fighter; why would you need training?"

"I don't," Alec replied, "but new guards do." Jasper smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "because I was easily able to beat you the last time I was here." There was dead silence between us as they glared at each other.

"Let's go Onyx." Alec said and she smiled clearly relieved. Onyx walked ahead of Alec probably going back to his room as Alec glared at Jasper.

"You were only able to defeat me because you surprised me," Alec growled, "but do not forget who I am. Vampires around the world fear me and if you want to fight again I'd be more than happy to comply. Just know that I will win." Alec started to walk off.

"Is that so," the Major said and I glared at him while Alec froze, "because I was under the impression that the God of War was the most feared vampire." Alec turned with a smirk on his face.

"Have you not heard the rumors?" he asked with a smirk and Jasper tilted his head.

"Rumors?"

"According to Aro vampires around the world cannot decide who would win in a fight. Me or the God of War." Now that I think about it I have heard these rumors and I'd have to admit that I agree. They are both equally matched in skill and gifts.

"And what do you think?" Jasper asked and Alec smirked.

"There are many things that vampires don't know about me," he replied, "those that do are dead because they underestimated my fighting abilities. The God of War is no differed, but it is a challenge I'm looking forward to." With that he walked away as the Major watched him.

"It's a challenge then." Jasper replied walking off as well.

**Author's Note: **

Review Please! And thanks for reading and being patient with me for not updating in so long. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I'm scared**

**(Onyx's POV)**

I lay on my stomach on the bed while reading. As I read I swung my legs back and forth absently. Alec was down in the training room training some new members of the guard. After our walk in the garden he went straight to the training room while I ran to our room. I still didn't understand Jasper's sudden mood swing and to be honest it made me a little uncomfortable. I couldn't figure out who Jasper was and it really bothered me.

"Eek!" I squealed when I felt fingers brush against my leg. I quickly flipped over on my back to see Alec smirking down at me.

"Not funny." I muttered and he chuckled.

"You must have been really enjoying that book," he said while leaning over me, "I've been waiting for you to notice me."

"I didn't even hear you come in." I admitted and he rolled his eyes.

"Clearly." He muttered and stood up, "Caius has requested you to go to the training room now. He will be working with you on your gift."

"Oh." I said feeling nervous. Usually Alec would train me so the thought of going down there made me nervous. "What about you?"

"I need to go hunting." Alec said with a shrug, "you'll be fine Onyx. But you need to hurry. The Cullen and his friends have left, so Caius wants you to get some training in before they return." I nodded and quickly left the room.

"I told you to focus!" Caius yelled making me shrink away from him as Demetri stood guard by the doors. I've been in the training room for an hour now showing him what I could do, but he wasn't impressed at all. Since then he's been yelling at me to 'get better control,' and 'focus more on the power of my gift.' I hated this. I hated using my gift. I wasn't good at controlling it so I was afraid that I might hurt someone. I took a deep breath and focused on the water in the room as Caius continued to yell at me.

"That's not good enough!" Caius yelled and I lost my temper.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alec's POV)<strong>

I was walking back into the castle from my hunting trip only to run into Jasper and his friends.

"How'd training go boy?" Jasper said in a teasing tone, "I hope you didn't get beat up too much." I growled at him and was about to say something when a loud sound echoed through the hall.

"What was that?!" I heard Peter say and Demetri appeared looking a little dazed. I also noticed that he was soaked from head to toe and then realized what happened.

"Onyx!" I took off towards the training room. When I entered Aro and Caius were arguing while cracks appeared in the floor and along the walls. Water was swirling around the room as ice covered the floor and crept up the walls towards the ceiling. I looked to the center of the room to see Onyx on her knees shaking with her eyes closed as she hugged her self.

"Onyx calm down!" I yelled and she shook her head.

"I-I can't Alec," she cried, "I-I don't know what to do. I-I'm s-sorry." I heard commotion going on outside the room and realized it was Jasper and his friends being held off by Demetri and Felix as they tried to enter the room.

"You can't go in there." Demetri's voice echoed through the closed doors.

"What's going on in there," I heard Jasper's tone sound more curious than worried. I noticed Aro and Caius exit the room quickly and heard Aro order Jasper and his friend to leave and after a few seconds their footsteps faded down the hall. I knew at the moment Aro didn't care about me or Onyx; he just cared about keeping his new weapon a secret. Rolling my eyes I looked back at Onyx and took a small step forward.

"S-Stay away Alec!" She begged while shaking and I hesitated. This happened the last time Caius 'trained' Onyx. When she loses control of her emoting she loses control of her gift. Damn; I should've never let him train her.

"Onyx," I repeated, "you need to calm down."

"I-I can't." she cried again and I took a few more steps closer to her. At this point I was completely soaked from the water and I could see ice started to form on my cloths.

"Alec," I heard Aro's voice through the doors, "just use your gift on her and stop her or I'll get Jane in there."

"Just let me handle this." I growled knowing I'd get scolded later. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at Onyx and ran towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Onyx's POV)<strong>

_'Calm down,'_ I thought over and over as I squeezed my eyes closed and trembled in fear; _'just calm down Onyx.'_ But no matter how many times I told myself to be calm, my fears only increased.

'_What if I destroy the castle? What if I can't stop it and destroy Volterra; killing all the people living here. What do I do?!'_

I sat there trembling, barley hearing Alec's voice calling out to me.

_'Just go away,'_ I thought, _'I don't want to hurt you.'_

"Onyx," I heard Alec say in a calming tone and realized that he was closer to me than before. I was about to yell at him to run, but suddenly felt him hugging me. He wrapped one arm around my back and he weaved his finger into my hair, pulling me closer to him. My eyes snapped open only to be met with darkens due to my face being buried in his chest. His outfit was completely soaked and starting to ice over.

"A-Alec." I stuttered trying to get away so I wouldn't hurt him. But his arm around my back tightened and he begun to stroke my head as if petting a cat.

"Shh," he said calmly, "you're alright Onyx there's nothing to be afraid of; I'm here now."

"B-But" I started but he cut me off.

"Just close your eyes and breathe in and out." He continued and I did as he said. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in and out. His scent, his arm wrapped around me, and him stroking my hair slowly begun to calm me down. After a few minutes I could hear that the chaos around us had stopped and I melted into Alec embrace and started to sob into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." I cried into his chest while grabbing onto his soaking jacket, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright now." Was all he said as he picked me up and walked out of the now destroyed room.

"What happened to her boy?!" a voice suddenly came when Alec was half way to our room. I recognized the voice as Jasper and automatically coward closer to Alec as he held me bridal style.

"Out of my way Cullen." Alec hissed.

"Not until you tell me what happened to her," it may have been because I was tired, but I thought I heard concern in Jasper's voice; "is she hurt?"

"I said move." Alec growled and there was a pause.

"Onyx," Jasper's voice reached my ears, "are you hurt? What did they do to you?" Alec growled lowly in warning.

"Please move Jasper." I begged my voice muffled due my face being buried in Alec chest; however, I knew Jasper still heard me. There was another pause before I heard Jasper step out of the way. As Alec walked past him I felt a sudden way of emotions. Calm, confusion, and worry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jasper's POV)<strong>

I watched as Alec walked away with Onyx and I sent her a small wave of clam but failed to hold back my confusion and worry. I growled at myself and walked away. Since when do I worry about people?

"Major?" Peter's voice came from next to me and I stopped to look at him.

"Follow me Peter," I ordered and walked towards the 'training room' with him on my heels. We stopped at a corner when we saw two guards standing by the closed doors. My eyes narrowed.

_'What is Aro trying to hide?'_ I thought and looked at Peter who was clearly thinking the same thing.

"I need to get in there." I said lowly enough for only him to hear. He simply nodded

"What do you want me to do?" Peter asked.

"I just need a distraction so I can slip in" I replied. He nodded and walked off. I waited by a corner as Peter distracted the guards by just talking about the southern wars; which instantly got the children interested in him and not their guard duty. Without making a sound I slipped into the training room and froze when I saw the destruction. The thick brick walls have large cracks in them as well as the floor. The entire room was covered in ice which was starting to melt away.

"What on earth." I muttered before turning on my heel and making a quick exit without being notice. Once I was in my room I told Peter what I saw and he was as confused as I was.

"Do you think it has something to do with Onyx?" he asked and I looked out the window towards the tower Onyx and Alec's room was. I noticed the black glass and the heavy curtains concealing whatever was going on inside their room.

"I think it has everything to do with her."

* * *

><p><strong>(Onyx's POV)<strong>

Alec held me close to him as was lay in the bathtub. The hot water surrounding us clamed me down even more, but I still couldn't stop trembling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and felt his lips touch my forehead.

"No I'm sorry," he replied, "I should've stayed with you. Are you alright now?"

"No." I replied honestly, "I-I don't know how to control my emotions Alec. I-I tried but I couldn't do it. I was too afraid."

"I know." He replied as he helped me get out of the tub and dried me off. He dressed quickly then helped me dress into some pajamas.

"Just forget about today Onyx," He said laying on the bed with me and pulling the covers over us before pulling me back into his arms, "it's over now."

"It's never over," I whispered into his chest, "it's never over in this place. Don't let Caius train me again. Please I don't want to go through that again; I'm scared Alec. I'm very scared."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Thought I'd give a little insight to Onyx's gift.

Review for next chapter :) and thanks for continuing to read this story :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: What are you doing to me?!**

**(Onyx's POV)**

Alec held me closely as we continued to lay in bed. I was fully calm now but I could sense that he was tense about something. After debating for a while I finally decided to ask him.

"What's wrong Alec?" I finally asked moving a little so I could look at him. He looked down at me and pulled me back to him without saying anything. I was about to speak again, but a knock at the door stopped me.

"Alec," Demetri's voice came, "Aro wants to see you."

"I'm coming." Alec said before getting out of bed and walking out. I sat up and stared at the now closed door confused about what was going on.

**(Alec's POV)**

I walked into Aro's office already knowing that I was in trouble from talking back to him earlier. When I walked in Aro looked up from his paper work with a frown on his face.

"I hope you know that I'm angry Alec." He said and I nodded.

"Forgive me sir." I said lowly even though I had nothing to apologize for in my opinion. Aro narrowed his eyes clearly not happy with my answer.

"Alec you are my most powerful and my top guard member," he finally said, "but that doesn't mean that you can talk to me the way you did; and that was not the first time it's happened." I continued to stand straight with my hands behind my back, but my hands clenched into fists.

"I've decided that you will go two months without feeding," he said after a long pause, "and for the first two weeks you will be kept in the dungeon." I heard the door opened and felt Demetri place a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes sir." I said before leaving with Demetri.

**(Jasper's POV)**

It's been a week since the incident with Onyx and I'm still pissed that I felt concern for her. I refuse to accept that she's my mate. I don't need a mate; they are nothing but a distraction; completely pointless.

I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the garden when I saw Onyx sitting on a bench. She was hugging her knees close to her chest as she watched the setting sun. I scanned the garden for Alec, but couldn't find him anywhere. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him in a week. I was about to walk away but Peter was standing in my path.

"Go talk to her." He said and I glared at him.

"Step aside Peter." I hissed and he crossed his arms.

"Major I respect you," He hissed back, "but this is getting ridiculous. Stop being so stubborn and go get your mate." I growled lowly and narrowed my eyes.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" I growled and Peter sighed.

"I would never challenge or anger you Major;" he said, "but that's as your Captain. As your friend I will do what's right for you even if you don't see it yet. Just go and talk to her." With that he walked away and I rolled my eyes. I continued on my path, but decided to walk behind the bench Onyx was sitting on.

"Alec!" Onyx quickly stood up and spun around with a smile that faded quickly when she saw me.

"Oh s-sorry I thought you were Alec." Disappointment flowed off her and I hated it, but I wasn't going to let that show.

"Sorry to disappoint sugar," I said, "where is the child? Since we're on the subject." Onyx sighed and sat back down on the bench and hugged her knees to her chest again.

"I was told he was sent to the dungeon." She said catching my interest. I took a seat on the bench making sure to keep space between us.

"And here I was thinking he was a perfect guard," I said with a smirk and she glared at me.

"Go away!" she hissed and my smirk grew.

"Why should I?" I asked and she stood up quickly and glared at me. She was going to say something, but decided to walk away instead. I stood quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" She hissed and I tightened my grip; ignoring the sparks that shot through me when I touched her.

"I still have questions," I said.

"Too bad," she responded trying to yank her hand out of my hold, but failed.

"Darlin' I don't take no for an answer." She glared at me while I smirked. I was about to continue, but I picked up on two vampires coming this way. I quickly pulled her behind a large tree that easily concealed us.

"Wha-" she stared to say, but I cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. I pushed her against the tree to hide us better desperately trying to ignore the sparks again. In the next second Caius and Aro's voices came closer.

"Aro you're still being too soft on the boy." Caius said in an annoyed tone and I felt Onyx tense.

"I must say that I agree this time," Aro said with a long sigh, "which is why I'm going to keep him in the dungeon for the next month with nothing to drink."

"That's it?" Caius hissed and I stood completely still as they stopped.

"No dear brother that's not it," Aro said, "but don't worry I have everything under control." They said nothing else as they walked away. When I was sure they were gone I removed my hand from Onyx's mouth.

"This is all my fault." She whispered.

"Oh?" I replied, "and why's that?" when she didn't respond I growled a little and pushed her against the tree.

"I do not like being ignored." I hissed and she snapped her red eyes to meet mine. I was taken aback because no one has ever looked at me like that. I hated how she didn't cower away, yet I loved it at the same time.

"Well get used to it." She hissed, "I won't tell you anything."

"You won't?" I replied, "or you can't?" she paused and I knew I had her.

"I can't." she whispered to my surprise while looking down; her eyes landing on my neck. When she inhaled sharply I knew she had spotted one of my many scars from the Southern Wars. However, to my surprise, she didn't cower away from me like most people; instead she touched the exposed scar and I was stunned for a second. Once I got over my brief shock, I growled and yanked her hand away.

"Do not touch me." I hissed she I felt slight fear come from her; finally.

"Then let me go." She said after composing herself and I smirked.

"Are you really that desperate to be lonely?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"I'm not lonely." She said but I could tell she was lying even without my gift.

"Are you sure?" I asked leaning closer to her, "I could keep you company if you'd like."

"I'll pass." She hissed and tried to push me away, but I wouldn't budge. I was having too much fun, that and I stupidly wasn't willing to let her go just yet.

"I said let me go," she demanded, "I have to go find Alec!" I growled at this and pulled her to me.

"Do you miss your master that much?" I hissed in annoyance not even understanding why I was annoyed.

"He's not-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Then what is he Onyx?" I challenged and she bit her lip.

"H-He's my mate." She stuttered and I frowned.

"Have you even tried to be with another man?" I asked, "or do you really prefer boys?"

"What part of go away do you not understand?" She hissed annoyance rolling off of her.

"I don't take order sweetie." I replied.

"Well start learnin' sugar." She said in her southern accent before pushing me away and walking off. I watched her hating how much she turned me on.

"Just brilliant Major." Peter said in annoyance as he walked up to me with Charlotte next to him.

"You're supposed to be winning her over," Charlotte continued for Peter, "not driving her off."

"You two just will not give up." I hissed and walked off.

_~One month Later~_

**(Onyx's POV) **

It's been a month since my encounter with Jasper. Since that day I tried to avoid him as much as possible. Not because he annoyed me, but because his touch sent sparks through my body and I didn't know what to make of it. I sighed as I lay on my stomach on the bed reading; only I wasn't really reading because my mind kept drifting to Jasper. His eyes, accent, muscles, and the scar on his neck... Was that his only scar? Where did it come from?

I shook my head and focused back on my book. Suddenly I felt the bed move and before I could move I felt a weight rest on top of me. By taking a small breath I could tell it was Alec and tried to turn around but he held me down on my stomach as he rested on top of me.

"What are you reading?" he asked, his voice sounding a little off.

"Pride and Prejudice." I replied and felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he held me while laying on my back.

"Hmm." He murmured against my neck and I managed to turn around in his arms. He moved as well and I could see his face. He looked tired and thirsty. His eyes were black and the way he was laying on me told me his strength was gone.

"Alec." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Don't speak," he said while laying on his side and pulling me closer to him, "I'm tired." I nodded and felt his chest move as he slowly breathed; if I didn't know better I would say he was asleep. We had only laid there for a few minutes before Aro walked into the room and Alec quickly stood up. Because he was weak from hunger he lost his balance a little and I quickly caught him.

"Alec there's a group of newborns in the training room," Aro said, "You need to go train them or at least get them under control."

"Yes master." Alec said with a little bow. Aro nodded and left the room while I glared at him. So this is what he was planning when I heard him talking to Caius in the garden; I hate him so much.

"Don't go Alec," I said when Aro was gone, "you're too weak now."

"I'm fine Onyx," he hissed walking out, "just stay out of it." He slammed the door leaving me alone and panicked.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was sitting in the garden on the same bench Onyx sat on a month ago. Since our last encounter she has made a point of avoiding me and it pissed me off to my great annoyance. Peter and Charlotte went out hunting and I wanted to go with them, but Peter insisted that I stayed behind. I let out a little huff, I'm the one who is supposed to be in charge and yet I feel like he is the one in charge right now. I suddenly stood up feeling alert when an emotion of pure panic hit me.

"J-Jasper!" Onyx's voice made me turn around quickly to see her running around the garden. She was so focused on looking around her that she ran into me and I had no choice but to catch and steady her in my arms.

"Where's the fire darlin'?" I asked in a teasing tone then noticed the panic was coming from her.

"P-Please help him Jasper!" she begged, "no one else will!"

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Alec," she replied clutching my shirt in her hands her desperation and panic flowing off her.

"Calm down Onyx," I hissed trying to control my gift and block her out before I was affected, "why would I help him?"

"Please Jasper," she begged, "I know you two don't get along, but he's in trouble and...and this is all my fault because I couldn't control myself and Aro got mad at him and, and..."

"Calm down!" I growled and she stopped talking and looked up at me with pleading eyes, "just tell me what happened."

"I-I can't tell you everything." She stuttered and I held back my annoyance.

"Just tell me what's happening now." I replied in the calmest voice I could.

"W-Well Alec got in trouble and Aro punished him by locking him up and he hasn't fed in a month," she said quickly and I was thankful I was a vampire so I could keep up, "now Aro told him to go control newborns and he was so weak when he left he couldn't even stand very well..." she buried her face in my chest while I stood there in shock not knowing how to react. I'm the God of War; I don't comfort people.

"P-Please don't let him get hurt," she begged, "this is all my fault because he was protecting me from Aro."

"Why should I help him?" I finally asked and she quickly stepped away from me and glared.

"I thought I could trust you," she hissed, "I don't know why, but you were the first person I thought of! I guess I was wrong! You're nothing but a jerk and a coward." With that she turned on her heel and ran off while I stood there with my hands clenched into fists.

**(Alec's POV)**

I growled lowly at the newborns as they closed in on me. I was backed into a corner and too weak to fight or even use my gift. Aro wanted to punish me and he got what he wanted. My arms and neck burned from all the bites I had taken; my neck was also cracked from when a newborn bit with all his strength. I knew Aro was going to let them tear me apart before he sent help.

"Alec!" I heard Onyx's voice from outside the training room and knew Demetri was restraining her.

"Onyx go back to your room." Demetri said.

"Why aren't you helping him?!" I heard her growl.

"Go back now." Demetri demanded and I heard him walk off, probably dragging her back to our room. I growled when I felt a pain in my arm and threw off the newborn that bit me. Suddenly I was tackled from the side and the newborns advanced on me. Just as I felt one bite my neck I heard growling and the newborn was pulled off of me. After I composed myself I sat against the wall and finally focused on what was happening.

Jasper was holding down a newborn as the other ten started to advance on him. I watched as he quickly scanned the room around him then easily dodged attacks from all sides. He fought off the newborns like he was a trained guard in the Volturi. No... even our guards don't fight that well. In no time he had all the newborns beheaded and walked over to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed when he walked up to me and he smirked.

"The person who just save you." He replied and grabbed me then pulled me to my feet.

"I don't need your help." I hissed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently you do." Suddenly the door burst open and the Ancients ran in followed by Jane, Felix, Demetri, Jasper's friends, and Onyx.

"Alec!" Onyx said and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly clearly relived and I heard a small growl from Jasper.

"Mr. Hale," Aro's voice made everyone turn and look at him, "I'm allowing you to stay in my home, but I ask that you stay out of Volturi business." Jasper's friends went and stood behind him while Jasper turned and looked at Aro. He had that same calculating look he did when he was fighting the newborns.

"My apologies." He finally said, "I simply acted on instinct."

"Well I ask that you not do it again." Aro said and walked out with everyone. Jane walked up to me keeping on her usual act, but I could see worry in her eyes. I gave her a knowing look and she walked out knowing I'd come see her later.

"Alec." Onyx said in a worried tone and I glared at her.

"I told you to stay out of it Onyx." I hissed and Jasper growled.

"She was just worried about you boy," Jasper hissed, "you should be grateful." I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it and allowed Onyx to help me walk back to our room.

_~Two Months Later~_

**(Onyx's POV)**

I sat on the bench in the garden reading a book. Alec was gone on a mission and I was glad Aro was letting me leave the room since he was too busy to care at the moment. I heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Jasper. I was about to speak, but he grabbed me and pulled me behind the tree like he did last time we were in the garden. I was about to ask what his problem was, but he put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

"Jasper!" I heard Peter's voice ring throughout the garden and heard him walk by us, "come on just one game!" when he was gone I heard Jasper release a long breath. I giggled a little and he glared down at me.

"Somethin' funny?" he asked and I smiled.

"Peter is very energetic isn't he?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." He muttered and there was silence between us for a few minutes before I decided to speak again.

"I never thanked you for helping Alec," I whispered while looking down and I felt his eyes on me.

"I didn't do it to help him," he said, "I was just wantin' to fight. It's that simple." I glared at him while he smirked.

"Well never mind then." I hissed and tried to move away from him, but he grabbed my arms and held me against the tree. I was about to growl at him to let me go, but the second I looked up his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I completely froze as sparks exploded through my body.

Jasper pulled away just a little and opened his eyes to reveal his dark red eyes. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine again and this time I closed my eyes unsure why I wasn't fighting him right now. His hands moved from my arms to my waist and I didn't fight when he pulled me close to him; instead I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Suddenly Jasper froze and he broke the kiss. He quickly pushed me away, but not hard enough for me to be hurt. I stood frozen against the tree as he gasped for breath and glared at me with his now black eyes. I bit my lip as he growled and slammed his fist on the tree next to my head.

"Just what the hell are you doing to me Onyx?!"

**Author's Note:**

Review please! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **_**He's a Prisoner **_

**(Onyx's POV)**

I was completely frozen as I stared into Jasper's black eyes. I was so confused and so many questions were running through my head. Why did he kiss me? Why is he so mad at me now? Why did I even kiss him back?!

I stared into his eyes and for the first time ever he had so many emotions running through his eyes: anger, confusion, happiness, and desire...

"Um..." I started to say, but couldn't find any words. Suddenly Jasper's emotions were under control as he stood straight and looked over to our right. I followed his gaze and froze when I saw Marcus standing there.

"M-Master Marcus." I stuttered hoping he had just arrived and didn't see the kiss.

"Mr. Hale," Marcus said ignoring me, "where are your friends?"

"Peter and Charlotte have gone out hunting," Jasper responded, "is there something you needed?"

"Alec and Demetri just called," Marcus responded sounding very uninterested as always, "they were escorting Maria to Italy when they were attacked. Their attackers killed Maria and escaped."

"I'll tell them." Jasper responded, but his voice sounded a little off. I studied his face, but all emotions were clear of his face and eyes.

"I should go." I muttered and quickly ran off back to my room.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"So she's dead?" Peter asked as we sat in my room Aro provided me. I nodded as I looked out the window trying to contain my anger; I wanted to kill her, but I guess you don't always get what you want.

"Well that means we can stay here longer then." Charlotte said and I looked at her.

"What does that mean?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well with her coming we would've had to leave because she was going to reveal who you were," Charlotte said, "now that the Volturi have no way of knowing we can stay longer for you to win over Onyx." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Not going to happen Char," I replied, "Alec can keep her for all I care."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Peter asked and I stood up and glared at him.

"How did you know?" I hissed and they both smiled.

"We saw." They said at the same time. I growled and walked out of the room. I was about to walk out of the castle through the garden exit when I spotted Onyx standing under a Cherry Blossom tree. I was about to walk over to her and tell her to forget about the kiss, but I quickly stepped behind a tree and watched as Alec walked up to her.

**(Onyx's POV)**

I really didn't want to return to the garden after what happened with Jasper, but I knew Alec was going to be in a bad mood when he got back; so I decided to wait for him in the garden and go with him to see Aro. I stood under a Cherry Blossom tree as I waited for Alec and allowed my mind to drift off. What I hated was that I started to think about the kiss with Jasper.

Suddenly I heard someone walking towards me and was about to look over when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked behind me to see Alec.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked sounding annoyed and I pouted.

"Well Aro is too busy to care about what I do right now," I responded, "so I'm taking advantage of that." Alec narrowed his eyes at my answer while I bit my lip.

"Him being busy isn't going to keep you from getting in trouble," he responded, "his orders are that you can only leave our room with me."

"I'm sorry." I muttered while looking down.

"What's wrong with her getting some fresh air?" I froze as I head Jasper's voice. Not wanting Alec to get suspicious I relaxed and looked up at Jasper while Alec growled lowly.

"It's none of your business." Alec hissed while pulling me closer to him and Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"She's clearly not happy boy," Jasper hissed back, "tell me how long has Aro been locking her up?" Alec growled lowly his grip on me tightening.

"What our coven does is none of your business." Alec hissed again and Jasper narrowed his eyes then scoffed.

"All I see are vampires obeying their master too afraid to speak out," Jasper replied, "Aro doesn't care about his 'coven' members. I thought you would've realized that when you were nearly torn apart by newborns." Alec growled again while I bit my lip; Jasper was right, but I wouldn't say it out loud.

"I think it's time for you to leave our home." Alec hissed through clenched teeth and Jasper smirked.

"I'm having too much fun here." He replied and walked off.

_~One Month Later~_

_ "I can't do it." I said as I stood in the training room facing Alec. The stone around us was cracked and the whole room was frozen; all because I can't control my emotions when using my gift. _

_ "Maybe that's enough for today." Alec said as he brushed off ice from his jacket. _

_ "Alec," Aro said with a frown, "let me speak to you." Alec nodded and they both left the room while I watched them. After a minute I quickly walked out trying not to cry tears that will never come. I was half way down the hall when I ran smack into someone and fell onto the floor. _

_ "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered quickly standing up while keeping my eyes on the floor. I sidestepped the person and tried to walk off when they grabbed my wrist. I was suddenly pulled into one of the many storage rooms the Volturi has. _

_ "H-Hay!" I said looking up to see Jasper looking down at me._

_ "Hay yourself," he replied with a frown, "you ran into me and didn't even bother to look up when you apologized."_

_ "Just let me go!" I hissed and he put his hand over my mouth and we were silent as footsteps walked past the closet we were in. As soon as they were gone Jasper removed his hand._

_ "What's got you down darlin'?" He asked while I narrowed my eyes at him._

_ "It's none of your business." I hissed and tried to turn around, but he grabbed me and pushed me against the door. _

_ "Not till you tell me what's wrong." He replied moving his face closer to me. _

_ "I-," I started then wasn't able to contain my sadness. I suddenly started to sob and buried my face in his chest. I felt him freeze for a moment before I felt arms wrap around my waist. _

_ "Um. There, there..." he said patting my back a little and I let out a small giggle._

_ "S-Sorry," I said stepping away, "I guess you're not very good at comforting people huh?" _

_ "No." he replied simply and I sighed._

_ "Well thank you for trying," I said, "but I should go." He grabbed my arm before I could turn and once again pushed me against the door. _

_ "I never got answers to my question," he said moving closer to me, "because-" _

_ "You kissed me." I replied, cutting him off. He narrowed at this clearly trying to think of something to say. _

_ "Why did you kiss me?" I asked after a moment of silence and his face came closer. _

_ "Do you want me to kiss you again?" he asked with a smirk and I glared._

_ "I'm with Alec." I replied and he frowned. _

_ "And tell me Onyx," he said, "was that your choice? Or was it Aro's?" _

_ "Well he takes care of me," I replied, "and treats me well."_

_ "But that's not what you want," he replied, "you want to love your mate. You don't want to be treated like a pet; you want to be equal to your mate, free from the Volturi. Free from Aro." I bit my lip hating how he just saw right through me._

_ "What do you know?" I hissed hoping he didn't see through my lie and he smirked. _

_ "Everythin'" he replied, "your emotions tell me you're lyin'"_

_ "You can sense emotions?" I asked and he smirked. _

_ "And control them." He stated and I bit my lip again. _

_ "Well lucky you," I said, "now please let me go." _

_ "Why should I?" he asked._

_ "Because Alec will tear you apart," I replied, "now let me go." _

_ "What's so special about Alec?" he hissed_

_ "Well," I started, "he takes care of me; he's nice some of the time-"_

_ "You don't sound so sure." Jasper smirked and I glared. _

_ "Well what exactly do you do to keep your mate happy," I hissed while pushing him away, "that's right you don't have one; and you don't know anything about me!" I reached for the door handle but he stopped me again._

_ "You feel trapped." He said making me stop and look at him. Before I could say anything, he continued. _

_ "Yet if you ran you don't know where you would go." He said, "that's why you stay. Don't think I don't know anything Onyx. I've lived that life too so don't think I don't know how you feel."_

_ "Who are you Jasper?" I suddenly asked and he backed away. He was about to open his mouth, but his phone buzzed. He looked at his phone for a second and looked back at me. _

_ "Another time," he said, "Peter has informed me that Alec will be looking for you." With that he opened the door and I watched him walk down the hall._

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

___I walked down the hall away from Onyx as fast as I could. I had to get away from her, being around her makes me forget what my goal is. This is why I hate mates; nothing but a distraction. I entered my room and looked out the window at the garden to see Onyx walking with Alec. She was talking to him and I was surprised to see that he was actually listening. I concentrated on his emotions. _

_ He's feeling content and relaxed. _

_ I narrowed my eyes at this piece of information. He's Aro's little faithful servant, there's no way he could actually care for her. I watched as the two sat down and Jane came up to them. Alec and his sister talked while Onyx just sat by Alec looking at the flowers. Feeling my eyes on her she looked up at me and our eyes met. Onyx quickly looked away and tucked herself under Alec's arm like a child while a growl escaped from me. _

_ "She really is attached to him," Peter said as he walked up to me._

_ "Sure." I replied and felt his eyes on me._

_ "And he seems to be really attached to her." He muttered and I clenched my fists together without thinking._

_ "So what do you want to do Major?" Charlotte asked as she stood next to Peter. _

_**(Onyx's POV)**_

_ After my eyes met Jasper's I quickly looked away and tucked myself under Alec's arm. Like always, I received a glare from her. After another twenty minutes Jane left and Alec decided it was time to return to our room. As soon as we entered the room Alec went to take a shower while I lay on my stomach on the bed and opened my book. After a few minutes I felt the bed shift then felt Alec lay on top of me. _

_ "Do you really need to read now?" he purred in my ear as I tried to focus on my book._

_ "Ya" I muttered. Alec let out a huff and before I could react, he had grabbed my book and thrown it onto the couch. _

_ "Hay I was reading th-" My sentence was cut short when he kissed me. Suddenly he pulled away and flipped me onto my back; his black eyes glared down at me. _

_ "Why is Jasper's scent on you?!" he hissed and I realized that I didn't take a shower after my last encounter with him._

_ "I ran into him in the hall," I told the half truth, "on my way back from training; he helped me up that's all." A small growl escaped him while I bit my lip._

_ "Alec it's really no big deal," I said while placing my hands on his shoulders, "he helped me up and walked away." Well after he pulled me into a closet, but I wasn't about to say that out loud. I gave Alec a smile while he narrowed his eyes clearly thinking about what I just said. Without saying anything he stood up and walked out of the room while I stared at the door for a few minutes. _

_ Where is he going? _

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

_ "This place is starting to bore me." I muttered as I leaned against a tree in the garden while looking at the sky._

_ "Come on Major," Peter said as he and Charlotte sat on a bench, "you really don't mean that; I know there's one person here who has captured your attention." Charlotte giggled and I glared at them. _

_ "Bite me." Was all I could say hating how right they are. They both burst out into laughter and I rolled my eyes. _

_ "What did I tell you Cullen?" a growl echoed through the garden and we all looked over to see Alec walking up to us; a very deadly look in his eyes. He was beyond angry; I didn't need my gift to tell that. _

_ "Well hello to you too." I said while holding back a smirk. Perhaps he's finally snapped and I will get to fight him. _

_ "I told you to stay away from Onyx," he growled and I raised an eyebrow._

_ "That is her decision," I replied, "she hasn't complained about me being here and occasionally in her company." Alec narrowed his eyes looking ready to attack. _

_ "Alec stop!" Suddenly Onyx was by him holding his arm with panic written all over her face. _

_ "Let me go Onyx," he growled now looking at her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her hand off his arm. I growled when she winced and the feeling of pain came off her due to Alec digging his nails into her skin. _

_ "Let her go boy," I hissed, "you're hurting her." _

_ "J-Jasper please maybe it's time you left." Onyx whispered as she held back her whimpers from the pain Alec was causing. _

_ "You heard her Cullen," Alec hissed, "she doesn't want you here." That wasn't true, I could tell from Onyx's emotions. _

_ "Well what's going on here?" Aro's voice rang out over the garden and we all looked over to see him walking towards us with his brothers, Jane, Felix, and Demetri following him like loyal puppies. I noticed Aro glance at Onyx and the feeling of annoyance flowed off him as he kept his fake smile on. _

_ "Onyx I told you to stay in your room," Aro said with that smile and I watched Onyx shrink away as she hid behind Alec clearly forgetting about her pain. I narrowed my eyes at Aro; he was the one hurting Onyx. She's clearly terrified of him and he's the reason why she's in so much pain. Peter shared a knowing look with me confirming my thoughts. _

_ "Noting sir," Alec said as he released Onyx and allowed her to fully hide behind him. Suddenly something clicked in my head; in the entire time I've been here I've never once heard Alec address the ancients as master unlike everyone else in the guard. That must mean that he isn't a loyal puppy after all. Then I wonder why he even bothers to stay in Volterra. I looked at Peter again and his gaze shifted from me to someone behind Aro. I followed his gaze to see Jane; Alec's twin sister. _

_ Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. Aro never had Chelsea bond Alec to the Volturi because clearly Alec would never leave his sister. Jane's feelings towards Aro are nothing but loyal; however, those feelings aren't natural. Chelsea must have used her gift on Jane allowing Aro to keep the twins. _

_ So Alec isn't a guard; he's a prisoner. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**(Jasper's POV)**

Peter, Charlotte, and I stood in my room two days after the almost fight that happened in the garden. Peter sighed as he sat on the couch with Charlotte while I leaned against the wall looking out the window.

_"Alec, Onyx," _Aro had said in the garden, _"I want you in my office now." _They both had nodded and left the garden; Onyx cowering close to Alec due to Aro's intense glares. Alec was her shield; he protected her form Aro, but that won't always happen.

"I think it's time to make a decision major." Peter finally said and I shrugged.

"Then I'm deciding to leave." I replied not looking at him; my head building a mental picture of him rolling his eyes.

"We haven't seen Onyx in a couple days," Charlotte said, "I'm worried about her." Her stupid emotions hit me and I clenched my teeth.

"Major where are you going?" Peter asked as I walked out.

"For a walk." I snapped and left.

I'm not worried about that woman. I don't need a mate. They're nothing but a stupid distraction; if the witch boy wants her he can have her. I stopped in the middle of the hall when I picked up on Onyx's faint scent. I stupidly followed the scent to a door at the other end of the castle. When I opened the door I was greeted with stairs and the strong scent of Onyx. Letting out a mutter of frustration I walked down the stairs and entered their dungeon. At the very end in the last cell I noticed Onyx sitting against a wall her head resting on her knees.

"Why are you locked up down here?" I demanded walking up to the cell door. She jumped and looked up at me.

"Jasper you shouldn't be here," she said and looked away, "go away."

"Not until you answer me." I replied glaring down at her. She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Aro lock me up," she finally said.

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged while resting her chin on her knees.

"I don't care anymore," she whispered, "I just want to die." The feeling of defeat hit me and I held back a growl. I wasn't going to tell her, but I know how she feels. My last year with Maria the only thing that went through my mind; death. I crouched down to be level with her.

"What if you could leave this place?" I asked, "how would you feel then?"

"Aro would never let me get away," she replied.

"I'm sure he would," I replied while standing, "when given a really good reason."

"Ya?" she huffed, "and what reason would that be?"

"Well just stay alive for one month," I responded making my decision, "and I'll show you." I could feel her eyes on me as I left the room.

"Peter, Charlotte" I said walking up to them in the garden, "we are leaving; now." They both nodded and we left the city of Volterra.

**(Onyx's POV)**

Alec was finally home from his mission so I was finally able to go back to our room. It's been two weeks since Jasper talked to me in the dungeon then left with his friends. I'm not letting myself hope that I may have a chance at escaping this place.

"Alec your needed!" Felix's voice boomed down the hall just as Alec had taken off his shirt.

"Typical." Alec hissed under his breath and pulled his shirt back on.

"Bring Onyx too." Felix yelled again and I put down my book.

"Come on" Alec muttered grabbing my hand and we walked to the throne room. When we entered the entire coven was already present. Aro's eye's landed on me and I hid behind Alec as we stood next to his sister.

"Well we have some troubling news." Aro said as everyone looked at him.

_"__Major Whitlock, The God of War, is alive;" there was a tense silence that followed the statement. _

_"He is too dangerous to upset," he replied, "so being on his good side is the best course of action;" _Marcus's words from so many months ago echoed in my head.

"One of our sources in the United States confirmed it;" Aro continued, "We now know who he is and we all know him." People looked at Aro in confusion and Aro sighed clearly unhappy about something.

"Well who is it Aro?" Cause snapped his patience as short as ever.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock," Aro replied, "or as we know him: Jasper Hail from the Cullen coven." My breath hitched at this and I felt Alec stiffen under my hand.

Jasper is the god of war? My mind kept swirling with questions and confusion.

"Everyone is dismissed for now," Aro finished, "Demetri take Onyx back to Alec's room; Alec I want you in my office."

**(Alec's POV)**

I stood in Aro's office while he sat at his desk clearly thinking. After a few minutes he looked up.

"This would explain why Jasper out powered you when you fought in the garden." He said and I stiffened. Aro was right, but now I know better; I can still defeat him.

"We must assume that he was here for Onyx," Marcus spoke up from his seat on the couch, "without a doubt he is aware that she is his mate." I clenched my teeth together.

"Onyx's gift is one we cannot afford to lose," Caius spoke and Aro leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Yet we do not want to become enemies with the Major." Marcus pointed out.

"For now," Aro finally spoke, "we will wait and see. Alec you will stay at the castle for a while to be close to Onyx; we want to make it where she chooses you over him if that were to happen."

"Alright," I nodded and left letting out a huff as I walked down the hall. Onyx is my mate the stupid Major doesn't know her at all. I opened my room door to see Onyx laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Then again Onyx has been locked up in this castle for twenty years. She would probably go with Jasper if it meant freedom.

Freedom. The word crosses my mind more and more recently, but so long as Jane is tied to Aro I'm tied to the Volturi. I can never leave my sister behind; she's the only family I'll ever have. Yet, I don't want to lose Onyx either.

I laid next to her on the bed and cuddled up to her, resting my head over her unbeating heat. She stroked my hair as we lay in silence.

Onyx is the only one that provides me with a portion of freedom. She's my only escape from this dreadful place. I quickly sat up taking Onyx by surprise and pulled her off the bed and out of my room.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I shushed her and pulled her down several halls and to a secret door known only to a few.

"Where are we going?" she whispered in my ear and I looked back at her.

"You wanted to go to town remember." I replied and pulled here through the door that led to a tunnel and out to town.

"But Aro will be furious with you Alec," she gasped as I pulled her along.

"Let him," I replied entwining my fingers with hers, "it's not like he can kill me; I'm too valuable to the coven." I smirked down at her and she stared up at me before smiling.


End file.
